


The Planetary Gleams

by EiriArgentum



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: AU, Asgard, Saint Seiya Episode.G, Soul of Gold, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 07:42:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 24,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21032684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EiriArgentum/pseuds/EiriArgentum
Summary: [ Elyn arrives at the Sanctuary from Asgard willing to follow in her father's footsteps, however, the danger falls over her hometown and she returns not only to discover that she's a Planetary Gleam but to stand up to one of the gods that the Saints of Athena already they thought had defeated: Kronos ]- NOTES -The story is located 15 years after the events of Soul of Gold so to understand some details I think it's necessary to have seen the anime as well as the classic anime too. This story is in turn linked to episode G but it isn't necessary to know what happens - in fact if you think there is something that doesn't match that saga, please let me know! : DI hope you enjoy this sequel ^ - ^





	1. The Asgard's girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, sorry if I have some mistakes with my english and, and above all, sorry If I use some different terms >o< I don't know well the SaintSeiya terms in english >/////< If you see something wrong write, please, tell me! ^^!   
Thank you so much!

"Aw, I can't anymore!" Elyn shouted with the full force of her lungs.

But after letting go of all her frustration, she continued her way down the thousands of stairs that formed the path of the Sanctuary, her destiny was only a couple of temples above and although she had the scroll that authorized her passage through them, no one had come to her or ask her what an Asgard's girl was doing at the Sanctuary of Athena. When she crossed the temple of Sagittarius, the girl stopped for a moment: that place must be guarded by Seiya of Sagittarius and although she was glad she didn't have to explain to the Saint why she was there, a part of her heart was saddened for not having known him:

"Maybe if I stay here I can see him one day" she whispered hopefully.

And so she advanced, without running into a goldsaint and without any danger until her violet eyes met the last set of stairs she had to face before arriving at the Temple of Aquarius. The trip had not been difficult but the hardest thing to bear had been without a doubt the suffocating heat that soaked her neck from early morning and had achieved that for the first time in her life, her long mane was collected in a ponytail in order to avoid heat ... but she was finally at her destination and prey to absolute adrenaline, she ran to get there as soon as possible.

Seeing the temple up close, Elyn's heart beat hard, full of excitement: it was quite small compared to others but in turn, it seemed to be the most elegant; her eyes filled with tears but the girl struggled with all her might not to cry, she couldn't believe she had finally reached the doors of the eleventh temple of the Saints of Athena. For a moment she stood still, catching her breath and still admiring the building before her eyes, was when for the first time a Gold Saint came to meet her as as if planned she were to arrive at that time of the day: He was Hyoga of Aquarius and he was much more intimidating than she imagined, his blue eyes showed a very serious expression and the golden armor forced the girl to close her eyes. Even with that, Elyn finally put into practice the words she had been practicing for days:

"Thank you very much for authorizing my visit" she recited showing to Hyoga the parchment and making a bow "My name is Elyn, I'm not sure how many people he receives per day but I am here for..."

"Become the Aquarius apprentice, isn't it?"

She nodded a little perplexed at the interruption, the man's gaze indicated an imminent danger. She swallowed, somewhat frightened:

"Where you come from?" asked the Gold Saint in a hostile way.

"Asgard, I know it may be strange but..."

"Go back home. You have nothing to do here."

Elyn's heart stopped at those words but her mind, on the contrary, burst into endless emotions that came out of her mouth at full speed:

"Eh, eh! Why?! I sent you my request and you authorized me to get here! I want to be Saint of Aquarius! What scale do you have to tell me to leave this place without checking my worth?"

"Asgard has his own warriors. I have nothing else to say."

"But...!"

At that moment Hyoga's eyes froze her complaints sharply and immediately, the man turned around and got lost in the darkness of his temple leaving the girl speechless until her mind assimilated what had happened:

"Are you kidding me?..."

But time passed and the Gold Saint didn't appear again so Elyn decided to sit at the bottom of the stairs until she knew what to do: on the one hand she didn't want to give up, she wanted to show that she could be a good fighter under the supervision of Athena although a certain fear took possession of her heart when she thought of facing Hyoga; but on the other hand, the way in which the Saint had treated her made her want to return home and forget about being part of that place. Tears emerged several times from her eyes, sometimes out of grief and sometimes out of helplessness.

At dusk, she determined to return to Asgard accepting that she would never be under the Athena's protection. The heaviness and disappointment were reflected in her steps while her interior was broken down by having to leave the Sanctuary. So she walked until a shadow in front of her cut off her step, Elyn looked up to meet a man with brown hair and pointed, wearing jeans and a red tank top. When their eyes met, the girl felt a chill running down her back even though he looked at her with a kind smile:

"Isn't it a bit late to come back to home?"

"Don't worry, I know how to take care of myself" she whispered passing by his side.

"I have no doubt if you got here, but where are you going?"

"You said it, I come back home."

"Seriously?" That person seemed strange but Elyn was so exhausted that she didn't want to pay more attention to him "And where did you come from?"

"Asgard." After a sigh, she answered stopping her progress.

"And what does an Asgard's girl do at the Sanctuary of Athena?"

She turned to see the man she had left behind, he was looking at her, surprised - as was the case with everyone who discovered her origin - but there was no trace of the hostility that Hyoga had released just knowing that detail. For some strange reason, Elyn stood there, under the roof of the Sagittarius temple, thinking whether it was worth answering the question asked by the stranger or not:

"Does it matter?"

"If someone from Asgard wants to be a Saint of Athena instead of a God Warrior ... it must have a good reason." 

"My father was a Saint of Athena" the girl confessed, knowing that it didn't matter if he believed her or not "I guess I wanted to follow in his footsteps."

The man who watched her smiled more broadly, as if that information had been more than enough, the girl thought it would have been perfect if Hyoga had acted like that stranger:

"So... Who was your father, Asgard's girl?"

The man's gaze knew the answer but the night breeze allowed her to think a little bit about the answer, she had always taken pride her father's name but in Asgard nobody paid any attention, however that stranger guy seemed to be extremely interested in said information so ... answer him would change things or he just make illusions and then destroy them just like the Gold Saint who had received her? She directed her eyes first to the ground and then to the eleventh temple that could be seen in the distance:

"My father was Camus of Aquarius."


	2. Diamonds Burst

When Elyn looked at the guy again to see the effect of her words, she found that everything in that stranger was a sign of understanding, so it was impossible to prevent the blush from covering his cheeks:

"What is your name?" He asked.

"E-Elyn..."

"Well, come with me."

And then, the stranger began the ascent by the stairs that took him to the temple of Capricorn and later, to that of Aquarius. She was surprised but for some reason, her feet followed him at a rapid pace until she stood beside him:

"Where are you taking me?"

"I'm going to take you where you should spend the night. By the way, my name is Seiya."

"Se-Seiya!?" she repeated, stopping "It's not possible, Seiya of Sagittarius?!"

He laughed innocently as a response and even, his face turned blush because someone could recognized him just by hearing his name, but how could she not do so if he had been at Athena's service for so many years?

"Yes, I am... but, I'm curious ... how did someone like Camus had a daughter in Asgard?

As they climbed stairs, Elyn told to Seiya the story that her mother had told her over and over again from her earliest childhood as if the encounter with her father had been a legend or a fairytail's story: "_Camus came home in the middle of a storm, almost frozen and with life about to run out; he spent a few days there recovering from fatigue and little by little, Camus seemed to discover a new world beyond Athena's Sanctuary and his duty as Gold Saint. However, suddenly and without warning , one of Andreas's God Warriors came home to take him and from there, he never came back_ ":

"Even so, my mother told me that he knew perfectly who I am and that had isn't been for his sacrifice, he would have returned with us. Since I can remember... We have gone to the square where a statue was raised in memory of the Gold Saints of Athena to leave a flower in his memory, it's something that my mother has always done and I can assure you that the flowers in Asgard are in short supply."

Seiya listened to her entire story with attention without interrupting her at any time, no matter how strange the story was. The Saint of Sagittarius proved not to resemble Hyoga at all and the girl considered herself to be his apprentice although his heart longed to be part of what Camus had long been:

"We have arrived."

Elyn looked at Seiya, hesitantly, she didn't want to enter the eleventh temple without Hyoga's permission, no matter how protected she was at side to the Saint of Sagittarius:

"I don't think it's a good idea..."

"If you're worried about Hyoga, I'll take care of him. Come on, there is no one better than you to walk under the roof of this temple."

Those words penetrated deep into the girl's heart, so renewing her hope and feeling that something important would happen inside, Elyn entered the eleventh temple following Seiya's footsteps. The temple had nothing to do with the facade, the excessive size of the place intimidated the girl at first but as she walked, a strange energy relaxed her muscles and calmed the anxious beats that rumbled in her chest; the temperature was cold, as if it were actually a small glacier but Elyn was used to the snowy steppes of Asgard so the place became extremely homely, the cold made her feel at home again so she opted for release her hair releasing a hundred ice flakes that shone around you. That was how little by little he forgot about Seiya's presence while her violet eyes were left with small details that she sometimes had the impression of knowing, her breath became increasingly visible in the environment and a thin frost it to form under her steps, illuminating the road and the walls of the Aquarius's Temple. The end of the temple appeared with a beautiful fountain blocked their way, they couldn't go further but the bright particles of the air slowly thickened, traveling through the breeze of the place until it ended up in Elyn's skin. The girl extended her hand recognizing the sensation that this place produced for her, so she moved her wrists to direct the water from the fountain and reveal with it her secret ability: to manage the shape, direction and quantity of ice around her; she had always the feeling that someone else taught her to control that element and find a way to do it in the temple of Aquarius melted her heart. Without realizing it, she danced with the energy, waving the ice particles everywhere, creating a whole galaxy of shining snowflakes:

"Wonderful ... " Seiya whispered.

He knew that Elyn wasn't listening his words but the image in front of him didn't have a better description. The girl's cosmos was exactly of Camus and her image - if he didn't notice her feminine curves - was almost identical of the ancient Saint of Aquarius. Asgard's girl had potential, nobody could deny it, so he waited patiently for the girl to get out of the trance that had caused her the temple to start a new conversation:

"Since when do you know how to do this?"

"I've always could do it, Asgard is in permanent winter so it's not a problem for me to practice with the snow."

"And was your mother who taught you about how to control it?"

"No... Since I can remember, I feel well surrounded by snow, it's as if it wanted to protect me or it want to be my permanent companion. I don't know how to explain it, it's as if ... I had a connection."

"It's not snow, Camus's cosmos keeps wrapping you up like it's your shield ... That's what you feel."

"...Camus's cosmos...?"

While Seiya thought about how to explain to the girl the terms, Elyn felt extremely small beside him. She wasn't sure about what the Saint of Sagittarius had meant but, of course, she knew that if the cosmos was a reference to people's energy, Seiya must have the most special of all, one so powerful that he was able to attract unconscious way the energy of others:

"Oh... Is there a party in my temple and nobody has invited me?"

Both Seiya and Elyn turned to face the Saint of Aquarius who had just appeared behind them, still wearing the gold cloth. Hyoga showed his serious and inexpressive face but even with it on that occasion, Asgard's girl was not intimidated and the Gold Saint soon perceived her gaze:

"I thought I told you to come home."

"I think you should reconsider your decision, Hyoga." Seiya's voice served to reduce tension in the environment, which Elyn thanked immensely.

"Maybe you should keep her with you, Seiya."

"I would do it with pleasure, she has amazing potential as Saint but ... I think this is your responsibility. Come on, Hyoga, it's impossible that you don't feel Camus' energy sprout from this girl."

Hyoga knew that Seiya's words were true, as soon as he saw her he had felt his master's cosmos emanate from her but after knowing that she came from Asgard, doubt and distrust settled in his heart.

"Let her be who show you if it's worth it or not, give her a chance."

Elyn kept looking at Hyoga, waiting for his answer with her nerves full of skin; the girl had fought on countless occasions against thugs in Asgard who doubled her in size and she defended her home from terrible storms that would destroy entire cities beyond the region ... so facing Hyoga would only be a way to relieve tension:

"So be it." Ended up saying the Gold Saint.

While she was getting rid of her backpack, the girl drew a half smile concentrating on the frozen atmosphere of the temple. She walked forward, passing in front of Seiya as the ice concentrated under her feet. Hyoga saw her that curiously.

The cold became much more intense all of a sudden but neither seemed to realize it, Elyn stood in front of the Gold Saint for a second while her hair danced next to the ice particles and after a moment, she pounced against her rival: Asgard's girl threw a high kick that the saint froze in a second; due to the weight, Elyn's leg fell down but thanks to that movement the girl opened her hip and attacked him with the other leg with twice the impulse as the first time. Hyoga mentally repeated the order but he detected a huge increase in the strength that the girl used to try to hit him, frowned as a shiver ran down his spine. When the girl's two frozen feet touched the ground, the ice broke into a thousand pieces and Elyn let out a cry of pain as she felt hundreds of crystals scratch her limbs; however, it was a little lie because all the fragments turned in the same direction and pointed for a fraction of a second towards Hyoga. The Gold Saint waved a hand and stopped the attack but, although he intended to return the rain of crystals to Elyn, he discovered that the ice refused to attack the girl and instead of backing away, the frozen fragments melted in the air. Before he knew it, Asgard's girl lashed out at him again, jumping with a very strong impulse and a new kick threatened to hit him. He raised an arm above his head and the girl's tibia collided violently against the bracelet of the gold cloth, the clash sounded beyond the metal and the Saint, repressed an expression of surprise to see that the cloth itself shone by the contact with the girl, as if he recognized her.

"_It can't be real..._" he thought to himself.

He moved his arm and Elyn landed on the ground. Her strength touching the tile under her feet lifted all the frost from the temple and, simulating a shower of knives in the air, the girl threw them against the Saint of Aquarius by violently rotating her arms in a circular manner. Finally, Hyoga stopped underestimating the girl:

"**DIAMOND DUST**!!" he exclaimed.

Hyoga used enough force in the attack to knock out any Bronze Saint much more experienced than Asgard's girl. A blizzard formed inside the Temple of Aquarius with the intention of tearing down the girl, however, she already expected it. Elyn had not gone to Greece without having studied the Saint of Aquarius and she knew all his movements to spare, so, just hearing the name of Hyoga's attack, she knew how to counteract it:

"**CRYSTAL SHIELD**!!"

In front of the girl a barrier was created that both Seiya and Hyoga reminded of Mu, the Gold Saint of Aries ... until they both verified that this wall didn't repel the attack of the Saint of Aquarius but absorbed all the snow thrown at her. Hyoga was surprised and just when the last ice particle was inside Elyn's defense, the girl smiled and struck a portentous punch to the wall, cracking it from its center:

"**DIAMONDS BURST**!!"

At that moment, the entire force of Hyoga's attack pounced on him in the form of a snowstorm filled with sharp pieces of ice, like blades.

The Gold Saint received the attack fully and although it was nothing compared to other battles, there was something behind Elyn that left his body petrified: behind the girl had appeared a silhouette, blurred and translucent but that he could never have gone through tall, Camus was there and his image was an almost exact reproduction of Elyn ... Hyoga's heart shouted him the identity of Asgard's girl was real and although he couldn't believe it, he knew that she was part of Camus and as Seiya had said, to be with the girl was now his responsibility.


	3. No one said that being Saint would be easy

Elyn gasped, noticing the fatigue taking over her body. Hyoga had remained still while receiving the attack without moving a single muscle. The girl watched as a tear emerged from the only blue eye of the Saint, so she couldn't determine whether or not to continue her confrontation with him:

"Enough" said the Gold Saint after a moment.

Hyoga walked until he reached the side of the temple fountain, passing at side Elyn and Seiya who watched him carefully, but due to the silence, neither of them had the courage to ask him what his final decision was. He raised a hand and suddenly, the fountain moved to the side leaving a passageway that was in the dark. It was then the voice of the Saint of Aquarius broke the tension that surrounded the environment:

"Follow me, Elyn." He said seriously as he started down the stairs.

The girl's heart skipped a beat.

She looked at Seiya and all her doubts were solved: she had proved by herself worthy apprentice to the Gold Saint or at least, the attempt to make herself noticed had given a good result; So, she ran to take her travel bag and she gave Seiya a wide smile thanking him with all her heart for that new opportunity. Then she went for the same path as Hyoga, discovering that when her body was far enough from the floor of the temple of Aquarius, the fountain returned to its original place, hiding the secret entrance through which they both went.

***

The weeks passed very slowly for the Asgard's girl, Elyn was aware that the training to become a Saint of Athena would be hard but she never imagined until what limits; she arrived at the Sanctuary with a much older age than any apprentices and although her body was athletic and fit, Hyoga's tests were sometimes impossible to get. The Saint of Aquarius told her that in his youth, Camus had trained him to control the most absolute cold in the Siberian territory but it had taken too many years to use the same method with her, so Elyn should to reach the potential of a Gold Saint there, in Athens, and under the hot sun of early summer: the first days were hellish but the girl never protested in front of her master; the agony on the contrary, came every night when no one could hear her, when she let herself be carried away by the pain of all muscles, screaming with every slight movement until the morning arrived at her new training. After several days thinking about it, Hyoga decided that he would give the Asgard's girl a rest. The morning he decided it, he was nervous and excited to see Elyn's reaction to knowing that she could forget for twenty-four hours of what it meant to serve the goddess Athena. He got up early, before her, and waited for the girl to leave her room:

"You can go back to bed, Elyn" he said when he saw her walking as if she were a zombie in the direction of the kitchen "Today you don't have to train, you have the day off."

Hyoga tried by all means not to be too excited about his good deed but the girl knew how to disappoint him. Even with violet eyes fixed on him, Elyn said nothing, she was like an automata; her ideas are fixed in her brain until a few minutes after getting up. The Gold Saint was surprised when he saw her make breakfast, ready to ignore his words completely but he was determined: that day he wouldn't train her so if she wanted to continue doing exercise, she would do it alone.

***

The Saint of Aquarius spent much of the morning going from one side to the other, solving problems that he had been delaying to remain focused on Elyn's training but still with how busy he was, he decided to return home at noon to verify that the girl had stayed there, resting in her room. Upon entering in home, he didn't find her in the living room, where she used to sit whenever she could for see the whole Sanctuary, regardless of the time of day; Hyoga walked slowly to her room where he hoped to see her sleep, after all she knew better than anyone who needed a long rest ... but what Hyoga saw through the doorway left him speechless: Elyn was punching the air, direct and accurate, exhausting all her strength in each new blow; sweat ran through all the parts of her body but that was something the girl needed to achieve if she wanted to comply with Hyoga's exercises: The most important thing was to channel the cosmos outside her body and freeze particles that didn't exist around her so that the only way to get it was to crystallize the body's own fluid.

The Saint's heart broke when he saw her, from that angle she was like seeing Camus again, the girl's profile was exact and the long greenish hair kept reminding her that his master was no longer with him. Without realizing it, he let out a sigh and looked away to the ground knowing that he was unable to hurt the daughter of the old Saint of Aquarius more:

"Hyoga? Are you okay?"

The girl's voice startled him and when he looked her, he came across the image of his master a few inches from his face. When he blinking, that illusion had disappeared:

"Y-Yes ... yes, of course" he lied "It's just ... I don't get used to what it means you be here."

"What do you mean?"

"You're so ... similar to Camus that I can hardly assimilate. You're his daughter, and... it's complicated."

"At least you had that luck to stay with him, I never met Camus..."

"That's not true, Elyn." The girl looked at him without understanding and in a way, Hyoga understood the reasons. "He still keeps protecting you, I can feel him by your side, especially when you're in trouble. Camus has never separated from you. Someday you will see it for yourself."

The girl smiled a little blushing and convinced of the words of Hyoga but said nothing more; so the Saint of Aquarius, lashed out again against her:

"I thought I told you that you could rest."

"I tried to do it, really, but ... I couldn't."

Hyoga knew the reasson and his heart broke a little more, the training at the beginning was so overwhelming that the muscles were overloaded so much that to "feel alive" they trembled by their own, generating more movement and therefore more pain. For those who suffered from it, staying still was the worst option to forget the pain and that feeling would still take a long time to disappear:

"Do you want to ... visit the city?"

***

Elyn's eyes had never gone so fast from one place to another, her arrival in Athens had been based on going directly to the Sanctuary and now, walking among so many people was a stranger thing, sightseeing isn't that it was her favorite things but for some reason, walking next to Hyoga and hearing all kinds of anecdotes fascinated her completely. The Saint of Aquarius made a route in which they didn't stop walking so that the girl didn't feel the involuntary tremors of her body but in compensation, he took her through beautiful places and bought her all the food she was able to swallow. She listened to him, especially when he told her the great sacrifices of the Saints for Athena:

"It's a little ... scary" the girl confessed "What would happen to me if a Holy War broke out now? I would die in the first round."

"Mmm ... you know how to defend by yourself."

"But do you listen you? You has fought against... gods and defeated the ancient Gold Saints! I'm not like you, Hyoga... I would definitely die in the first round."

Hyoga laughed, and his gesture gave Elyn a sincere smile, the Saint of Aquarius was much more accessible than he seemed at first and that made her more happy than she would admit out loud. The day passed, quickly, so when the sunset began to take the light of day, the mood of the Asgard's girl was gradually lost thinking about the return to training, Elyn felt closed her stomach and that was still tired of having spent the day walking...

"HEY YOU! COME BACK HERE!"

That shout caused both Elyn and Hyoga to turn around, a huge crowd of people tried to prevent the passage of a boy who had no difficulty escaping from anyone who blocked his way; He was agile and fast but there was something on his face that...

"It can't be real..." the girl whispered and without thinking, she ran after him.

Her mind had acted on its own and that made Hyoga unable to stop her before she got lost in the crowd of tourists. He tried to call her but the girl was so engrossed in her thoughts that she didn't even hear him.

Elyn turned at full speed through an alley, her orientation was overwhelming and thanks to having been all day around the place she knew perfectly which way to take to hunt the boy; during the career, she avoided garbage cans and all kinds of obstacles until she got on the roof of a building and from there, she started jumping from one roof to another until she found the boy who was still running away from people. Elyn followed him from above, discovering that she had become much faster and that the resistance of her body preceded the pain, the adrenaline dominated her and every jump she took was much higher and more powerful than the previous one, sometimes her feet not even they brushed the ground before she jump again. Elyn saw a field that appear before her, this indicated that the city ended at those limits; the sunlight had almost disappeared so she considered that it was time to stop the elusive thief: without thinking twice, she jumped to the void and cut the boy the withdrawal. She positioned her hands to control the water of the street around him but before she could do anything, the boy skidded and dodged the attack without the slightest problem. The girl was shocked but instinct told her what to do, Elyn controlled again the water and froze it in a puddle that got the boy to land just under her feet:

"Okay, okay! I give up!" He laughed almost laughing "You win, Elyn!"

"... M-Missioh?..."

Her suspicions were confirmed, she knew that boy: Missioh had been her best friend, the only one she had lived with in Asgard for many years... until he suddenly disappeared. Six years had passed since then but the guy's face had barely changed. Mix, as she used to call him, was a year younger than her; his hair was short but colored, like his eyes, with a powerful red color except for the two lateral strands that fell down his face that were completely white; his skin was pale as snow and contrasted with his dark eyelashes. Although she discovered that he now wore a piercing between the chin and the lower lip, another on the tongue, on the left eyebrow and almost a dozen between the two ears:

"You look like a strainer..." she pointed out helping him to get up.

"I'm glad to see you too, huh?" He replied trying to make his friend feel bad "What are you doing in Greece?"

"I l-live in the Sanctuary."

"Finally you are ... Athena's Saint?"

Elyn was going to respond but suddenly, a person jumped from the building next to the ground and landed just behind the girl. That stranger human wore a layer with a huge hood that hid the face and for a moment, the two friends remained with their hearts shrinking:

"Finally I find you, _freezy lady_" said the man taking off his hood. "You have revolutionized the entire Sanctuary. I don't know how Hyoga hasn't had a heart attack yet."

Elyn was amazed for the appearence of that ... guy? girl? Although whoever it was had green eyes, pure as nature itself and a greenish hair disheveled on the shoulders and the face, it was without a doubt the person most beautiful she had ever seen:

"And who are you?" the girl wanted to know.

"Gold Saint, Shun of Virgo, right?" Missioh replied with a half smile looking at the man from top to bottom with a certain disdain "There is someone who sends you greetings."

And with a gentle wrist movement, a crystal rose emerged from his right hand. Just before throwing her on the ground, Missioh gave her childhood friend one last look and left the place without anyone could prevent it. The flower was stuck a few inches from the Saint of Virgo while his greenish eyes remained fixed on that very clear message.

The return to Sanctuary was silent and it wasn't until almost entering the Sanctuary when the handsome Gold Saint broke the silence to speak with Asgard's girl:

"Who was that boy?"

"He is Mix and for many years he was my only friend but he disappeared overnight and I never knew from him until now..."

Elyn discovered that her words hadn't relaxed Shun's expression and many questions gathered in her mind, she wanted to ask all of them at once but Hyoga's hysterical intervention prevented the girl from asking what kind of enemies could have Shun and also... why they were related to someone like Missioh.


	4. The appearance of Hades

After that concise message, Shun didn't stop thinking about the person of the crystal rose and therefore, he investigated everything possible about it. He hadn't been paying attention to Asgard for a long time and something in Elyn's friend had caught his attention by creating inside him a bad omen that was yet to come.

It had been several days since the girl had escaped and Hyoga hadn't allowed more breaks although Elyn hadn't worried about the breaks or interested in knowing more about Mix's whereabouts. She focused again on her goal: to become an future Saint of Aquarius. The day Shun left the temple of Virgo, the Saint of Aquarius and his apprentice trained under the hot summer sun. Athena's charming Saint waited patiently for Hyoga to have a moment for him and although he perfectly concealed his concern, Hyoga hardly needed a moment to know that something was wrong:

"Something is coming, Hyoga" Shun began to say "Asgard has suddenly without communication, I feel nothing beyond the frontier with the world, as if the people who lived there had disappeared without a trace."

"It's not our territory, why should we worry about it?"

Shun sighed, he hoped he didn't have to give so many details but after his friend's response he knew that he should tell him everything he had discovered so far:

"Elyn's friend, Missioh... I felt something in his cosmos that disturbed me; something that should not be on Earth is expanding and its beginning has been precisely Asgard. I wanted to think it was impossible but ... that boy have the essence of Hades himself."

"That can't be true."

"So... Do you think it's a coincidence that precisely after the return of that guy, Asgard has fallen into nothingness? I understand that you have been very focused on Elyn and you were not to notice but even Shiryu since Five Ancient Peaks of Rozan has perceived a change in the world." There was a silence between them but finally, Shun gave the message and the reason that he had visited his friend "Athena sends me to travel to Asgard for to find out what is happening."

"And will you go alone, Shun?"

"Sorry but no." Said Elyn's voice. The girl was walking safely, approaching the two Golden Saints. "If he goes to Asgard, I'll go."

"You will not go anywhere without Athena's permission." said Hyoga.

"I will not stay here if Asgard is in danger, my mother is there, my people are there and if I have to..."

"You will stay here and there is nothing more to talk about."

Elyn blinked for a second and then, her anger erupted:

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TO TELL ME THAT?! You are no one with authority to take me away the right to go check if my people are well! I need to know they are safe! You are not my father for..."

The girl immediately regretted her words but the damage was already done. That way of speaking him stuck Hyoga's chest reminding him that he had faced Camus in the past because of the same weakness, the pain he had felt for disobeying his Master surfaced again inside and he knew that the force in the Elyn's violet eyes would lead her to go against his order sooner or later. His silence caused an avalanche of apologies from his apprentice while Shun tried by all means to make the girl understand that traveling to Asgard was a danger to her; between all the fuss and his own inner struggle, Hyoga realized that he wasn't at all against Elyn going to Asgard: on the one hand, he wanted to act like a Gold Saint, cold and objective as Camus had been but on the other, he understood too well the concern that the Asgard's girl was experiencing because he himself had continued walking for a long time time for the same devotion by his mother:

"That's enough" he said then, silencing the voices of both the girl and the other saint "Let's not waste any more time. Let's go all to Asgard."

***

A thousand stories and emotions were reborn inside both Athena's Saints, the cold of the region felt cozy although their experience in Asgard hadn't been precisely a walk in the time they visited. Elyn guided them along comfortable paths to travel and she listened with pleasure to everything that both companions told her: she learned the names of the last God Warriors that existed before Andreas's ascension as well as every battle overcome and every drop of hope that Athena accumulated for to be able to help that area so remote from the rest of the world before even the appearance of the Gold Saints. Full of enthusiasm, she told them about another story that the old Bronze Saints almost completely ignored:

"The Gold Saints suddenly appeared during the Big Eclipse that lasted for days and days, although they were scattered throughout our region, they all joined together to protect Asgard instead of returning to the Sanctuary and they saved us all... therefore, we built in their honor a statue in the central square so that those who were born later, would know their legend. There hasn't been a day that I don't visit that place just to see them and dream that one day I could meet them and thank them for the sacrifice they made for us."

"Lady Hilda contacted with Athena shortly after we returning from the underworld, when Seiya recovered from Hades' wound" Shun recalled "She told her all this history and maintained the hope that they had reappeared in Greece after fight here but unfortunately, no this happened, none of them have returned to the Sanctuary or their cosmos have felt on Earth... It was a great loss for everyone but I'm glad to know that they put aside their differences and joined as great warriors."

Before Elyn say something, Asgard's first habitable houses peeked down a hill not far away, however the three walkers suddenly shut up while their bodies tensed. In that region, the sun was barely visible but its light glimmered lightly through the clouds indicating when it was day and when night fell to numb everything. In spite of being late, neither a chimney was lit nor a single noise could be heard in the vicinity to which the frontiers were; nothing could be perceived either, be it the life flow of the few bushes that surfaced on the snow or the overflowing life of the inhabitants of Asgard. Immersed in worry, the three continued walking slowly, looking for any trace of life in that place. Elyn could perceive that as Shun had said, something was wrong: it wasn't snowing, it wasn't cold and her feet were feeling that they were entering a ghost town. They stopped at the limit of the first row of clearly empty houses with some qualms about moving forward and entering the capital:

"I understand why you wanted to come as soon as possible, Shun" Elyn whispered "From here it's impossible to feel the cosmos of Hilda, Flare or Lyfia... Even Odin's force no floats in the air..."

The Saint of Virgo nodded but he was also the first to take a step, followed later by his two companions. The moment his feet crossed an invisible barrier, a powerful cosmos exploded in the environment as if once entered into its territory it became tangible. Hyoga and Shun looked at each other, instantly recognizing that energy. The Saint of Aquarius could not believe it, Hades's cosmos was felt in every corner of the city reminding him of the day he got for a moment his divine cloth, resurfacing him from some corner of his memory the moment when Seiya was crossed by the sword of the god of underworld:

"It's Mix ..." Elyn murmured and then running to somewhere.

The two Saints rushed to follow her suspecting the events that were about to happen, Hyoga implored the protection of his gAquarius cloth ready to fight at any moment, Shun decided to wait a little bit and see for himself if that feeling that oppressed his chest was as real as he sensed it.

Elyn's career took them through lots of alleys and absolutely empty places, frozen in time, anywhere it could be seen that life had long since died out and in turn, some houses even kept the doors and windows open as if the Death would have surprised them in the middle of their day to day. Finally, Elyn entering an immense square in whose center the statue stood in honor of the Gold Saints of Athena. At the foot of the figure, stood a boy stared at the image of the Saints and who felt them coming, turned to look at them: His white tufts floated a second in the air while his reddish look pierced the soul of newcomers; nevertheless the most shocking thing for them was to find him wearing an cloth that reminded the Sapuris in colors that the saints revived by the god of underworld carried on their arrival at the Sanctuary years ago; from all parts of the cloth the same wings that Hades had worn on the Champs Elysees were raised, and the brightness was as menacing as death itself. The design was much simpler than Hades' divine protection but not because of that, the power emanating from it was different:

"Missioh, what are you..." Elyn started to ask but something stopped her body and she stopped dead.

The girl observed that there was nothing physical that held her but rather, an unprecedented force, a cosmos so powerful that her own was paralyzed with terror; nevertheless, she felt that this energy didn't come from his friend but from the Saint of Virgo who had stopped a little further back. Suddenly, Elyn saw a very fast Hyoga wearing the gold cloth of Aquarius who not only advanced his position but threw himself against Missioh without hesitating a moment. The Gold Saint threw a blizzard of crystals that although the boy had enough speed to dodge, the crystals hit the statue of the ancient Gold Saints fully. In the same way that some areas were torn, Elyn's heart trembled with fear because that statue falling into battle:

"HYOGA, STOP!! - she screamed "... what's going on, Shun? Why are you stopping me?"

"As we suspected, Hades has returned."

"WHY DO YOU SAY THIS? WHY IS HYOGA ATTACKING MIX?!"

"Because Missioh is the enemy, Elyn."

The girl blinked incredulously, unable to believe what she heard. She looked at his friend trying to understand what the Saint of Virgo told her but there was something that didn't fit, Missioh had always been a positive boy, good with everyone, someone who had never hurt anyone and in fact, the confrontation against the Aquarius Saint was based on dodging his attacks and not wanting to destroy him:

"Ask Hyoga to stop, please" she begged Shun "It can't be that Mix is the enemy, Missioh is from Asgard and he has always wanted to live here, he couldn't to be Hades or our enemy, he's my friend..."

"He isn't your friend, Elyn. Missioh is Hades' new body, he no longer remembers his previous life. He's the new enemy that the Saints of Athena must destroy."


	5. "So, die for Athena"

Elyn saw helplessly at her Master's confrontation with her best friend. Seeing Missioh in a battle against a Gold Saint filled her heart with anguish, she hadn't seen him for many years and although it could be that the boy was totally different from what she remembered... she still maintained the hope that the situation wasn't like Shun said. In her memories, Mix kept showing his smile, always full of mischief despite his tragic life; he had never gotten into trouble and had defended everyone even if he was harmed. "It can't be true ..." she told herself but a glimmer of doubt shone inside her, how was it possible that the boy had that combat skills? How had he got an cloth that belonged from Hades? Would it be true that he was now the new reincarnation of the god of underworld? The girl refused to believe it with all her strength, a new Holy War couldn't explode now because it hadn't spent enough time.

Hyoga, meanwhile, felt the pressure for to kill the guy as soon as possible. Hades's cosmos shone brightly around him but for some strange reason, something was differentto his battle in Elysian Fields; however, he preferred not to listen to the inner voice that asked him for calm. He chose to fight with all his cosmos to destroying his rival no matter how young he was. Hyoga attacked Missioh several times but the boy was faster and with such reduced cloth it was much harder to hit him. Fortunately, in a swift movement the Saint of Aquarius managed to catch it and throw it against the statue of the ancient Gold Saints who completely cracked at the impact. Missioh screamed in pain and finally, the boy launched an offensive attack when he saw Hyoga running towards him:

_ **DARK STINGS!! ** _

One of the rings that he wore on his index finger became a metallic stinger from which thirteen spikes were shot, which impacted the body of the Saint of Aquarius. Only one hit the target, in an unprotected hollow of the left arm. Hyoga stopped dead when he felt that his limb had stopped moving as if a puppet had been cut by the thread that gave it strength. He looked at the boy with distrust, there was something familiar in that technique, something like Scorpio's cosmos and for that reason, he kept his distance in case Missioh could think of attacking him again:

"Please, give up" Missioh asked him and surprise invaded his opponent's face in a second "If you don't, the mark will end up killing you."

Hyoga looked at his arm and indeed, there was a dark mark growing slowly all over his skin. He knew that the Missioh's warning could be true, the scar was leaving his body without sensitivity where it expanded and taking away the possibility of any attack. A mocking smile was then drawn on his face:

"Always playing with death, right Hades? But you should know that the Saints of Athena don't surrender to anyone."

At that moment, Hyoga's cosmos rose with a huge force so powerful that the shockwave cornered Missioh against the statue of the square again. When the boy wanted to realize, the right hand of the Saint of Aquarius clung to his neck and forced him to stand up. Fear could be seen in the boy's reddish pupils and felt it in the words that came out of his mouth:

"You're wrong... It's not what you think ... Let me tell..."

"It seems that you carried out your plans with too much ahead of time, or is it that the desire for power has clouded your judgment?"

"STOP, HYOGA!" Elyn shouted. "LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

"I won't let you fool us." The Gold Saint whispered, ignoring the girl.

The saint struck the boy with a clenched fist, the blood gushed from Mix's mouth and stained the snow near him. The violence had been such that the boy had no strength to get back up:

"PLEASE, STOP THIS, HYOGA, LET HIM!" continued screaming the girl still paralyzed by Shun's cosmos. "Think it, Hyoga! Odin wouldn't have allowed someone from Asgard to be Hades's reincarnation!"

But Hyoga could only think of killing the god of the underworld now that he was in an extremely weak body, the Athena's Saint knew that if he let him escape by mercy he couldn't destroy him after, now it was time to kill him even if it meant killing the best friend of Elyn. The saint crouched down and furiously grabbed Mix's reddish hair to lift him as he had done before and after, threw him away from the statue at a distance good enough to kill him with his next attack:

"PLEASE HYOGA, DON'T DO IT!" Tears emerged from Elyn's eyes while her body still couldn't move "STOP, HYOGA...!"

"Go back to the hell you came from, Hades."

"HYOGA!!!"

The attack of the Gold Saint was fired without hesitation to the cry of "**_Diamond Dust_**" even with his arm completely immobilized. However, a blinding light that came down from the sky stopped the blizzard enveloping not only Elyn's body but also the place where Missioh remained. Hyoga and Shun covered their eyes from the bluish flash and after a moment, the light disappeared showing the Asgard's girl protecting his friend thanks to a new born cloth and swirl of crystals floating around her: Elyn wore an powerfull cloth taken from the very ice, with a turquoise tones, inlaid with violet crystals and a very long necklace of uneven beads that floated around her... however, there was something that left Hyoga totally blocked because that ice cloth wore a simplified version of Camus's tiara as well as several reliefs identical to the gold cloth of Aquarius as Hyoga wore. Elyn's gaze was cold as the deepest glacial but even with that, he was not frightened at all for facing her:

"Step aside, Elyn."

"No, leave him alone at once."

"I'll just tell you one more time. Please, leave him and try to listen what have to say you."

"Step aside, Elyn." But she didn't do it and her movement became much more fixed.

Hyoga accepted the challenge and launched again, knowing that it would be the last time he attacked again with his "_**Diamond Dust**_". The power of his blizzard had not diminished one iota and the girl waited for it fiercely. At the right moment, Elyn raised her hand and suddenly, all the snow that danced around her merged in front of her creating an indestructible barrier that Hyoga had already seen before, however on that occasion the girl hadn't even had to mention the name of her attack because the strength of that cloth and the snow of her region protected her above all. The saint's vision clouded, the mark had begun to extend beyond his chest and even began to reach the legs; without strength, he waited for his knees to bend to finally fall in front of his apprentice:

"Don't move, Shun" The girl ordered to feel that the Saint of Virgo was trying to help his friend "...You never wanted to listen to me, Hyoga… Even when I arrived at the Sanctuary or when I wanted to come to Asgard… Why Hyoga?! Why do you never want to listen me?!"

"We are Saints of Athena, we must fight for her safety and whoever opposes it, will suffer the consequences."

"Why do you are mencioning Athena now?"

"That's means to be a Athena's Saint, you have to think always in her and no matter your emotions or feelings... The presence of Hades is a threat to Athena, we must kill that boy."

"That's your answer? And what happens if I object? Will you kill me, still being Camus's daughter?"

There was a silence, the heaviest and most tense Elyn had felt in her life. Only the beat of her heart seemed to resonate in the environment, nervous at the answer his Master could deliver her:

"Yes. Even being Camus's daughter."

Hyoga looked for in that answer, the most absolute despair in the face of the girl, hoping with it that she turn away from the fight and that understood how far the devotion that the Saints felt for Athena arrived but instead, he ran into a very image different: Elyn's violet eyes stopped shining with grief and became cold, distant, full of something he had always repudiated in Camus... indifference:

"So die, Hyoga. Die for Athena." the girl spat.

The Gold Saint was perplexed, muted because although his apprentice had wished for his death she hadn't moved to attack him. It was then that his body gave him the answer: the mark of Missioh's attack was getting bigger and taking more and more space in his skin, it had already surpassed almost all his limbs until climbed his neck. Elyn wasn't going to kill him as he had thought but she was going to let that his pride end his life; he had the option of surrendering to Mix and ending the mark that consumed him but Hyoga's instinct refused to prove him right to the God of the Underworld. He fixed his blue gaze on Elyn, she returned it impassively in the same way that Camus had done long ago, the girl was his vivid image and with that strange cloth, they looked even more similar, as two ice floes who didn't care if he died or lived. For a moment, Hyoga wanted to apologize with Elyn. His heart regretted having turned against the girl who just wanted to protect his friend. He had acted the same in the past, had given the last breath for his arms mates and despite having sworn not to make with others the same mistakes that the Gold Saints made with them... there he was, threatening the daughter of his beloved Master, probably feeling the same that Camus in his fight in the Aquarius Temple.

While Hyoga's life was consumed, Elyn turned to help her friend get up. Missioh saw her, surprised by her way of acting and above all, overwhelmed by the devastated gaze of the girl. Elyn let out a tear and was bitting her lower lip to hide the pain her heart felt from allowing her father's disciple to die in front her for pride. Mix couldn't afford it, he knew how much the Saint of Aquarius meant to Elyn because she had always dreamed of being part of that... Missioh looked at Hyoga and weighed the idea of removing the mark without the need for a surrender, he could do that since forcing the enemy to surrender was nothing more than it was an illusion. The mark was deadly, yes, but allowing it to be completed was a matter of whether he wanted it or not. However, the girl got ahead of his thoughts:

"Don't do it."

"Then will you let him die?"

That question came from Shun:

"He has sought it." She defended herself "It's his fault."

"A Saint of Athena decides sacrificing himself for his goddess, an apprentice never lets his Master die."

"THAT'S NOT TRUE, SHUN! DON'T TRY TO MAKE ME FEEL BAD WITH THIS" the girl shouted "That... that's not fighting for Athena, don't try to cover up his selfishness with that lie... Mix tried to explain something and he hasn't left him! I have given him the option to listen him and he has't wanted to! If now that mark takes his life, it's by his choice not by devotion to his goddess!"

"You can't understand this situation... You can't understand because you're from..."

Shun didn't finish his sentence, the change of expression on Elyn's face indicated the magnitude of his words. It hurt, infinitely more than if he had hit the girl with his own hands because he knew that what he had been about to say wasn't true:

" I can't understand it because I'm from Asgard right?..." she finished with a bitter tone.

"Elyn, I'm..."

"Don' bother" she settled "Face me if you want or return to Greece, this is not your business. Hyoga said it, Asgard is not your territory, why should you worry about it?"

Shun was about to reply when suddenly, a new person appeared in the splace. A man wrapped in a dark-colored cape whose face was concealed by a hood, however, his wavy blue-colored hair poked from the sides and an angelic voice, sweetened by a soft smell of roses, got ahead to Elyn's conversation and Shun:

"All Athena's Saint as stubborn as ever... Please, stop fighting."

"It can't be real..." Shun muttered as the man lifted the hood "You are ..."

The guy had the blue eyes like the sea and soft lips, pink, and a mole on the left side of his face; he was the personified elegance. He dvanced to them until he positioned in front to Hyoga who had only a few centimeters of skin left on his forehead to finally succumb to the Mix's mark. The man knelt and without hesitation, kissed that place that had not yet been taked for the mark. The mark stopped and one second after, began to recede:

"It's been a long time, Andromeda's Saint..." said the newcomer, getting up and looking Shun.

"Who are you?" Elyn wanted to know.

"A ex-Gold Saint, Aphrodite of Pisces."


	6. The Ancient Gold Saints

Elyn was petrified at the answer: but there, just behind her, stood the statue dedicated to the Gold Saints who protected Asgard in the past and one of the silhouettes carved on it, it was the reflection of that same person who talked with her:

"Good job, Mix." the man smiled, staring his blue eyes at the boy behind Elyn.

"Not at all, Master ... I couldn't even deliver your message to the Sanctuary."

"But you managed to get them to come here and they have come after all. It's good."

Aphrodite's way of speaking completely captivated the girl who listened to him, making her forget that moments before, a battle had been triggered right there. Elyn's gaze couldn't be removed from the Ancient Gold Saint that was as majestic and perfect as she had imagined. Shun approached them but not to make sure that Aphrodite seemed real but to help Hyoga get up, which gradually regained control of his body.

Meanwhile Aphrodite - after passing by Elyn's side - placed a hand on Missioh's shoulder, getting in an instant that the cloth of the boy wore was transformed into a million tiny stars that eventually consolidated into a precious stone that seemed to house inside the universe itself. The Ancient Gold Saint grabbed the cord that turned it into a necklace and handed it to its wearer. Then, he moved his bluish eyes on Elyn and whispered with a smile:

"Camus's daughter, huh? I thought you were just a legend."

Elyn wanted to answer him but the man repeated with her the same gesture as with Mix, undoing the cloth she had just released. The cloth was transformed into a stone of turquoise, light blue and white tones, something almost opposite to that of his friend. Her stone lacked a cord, so the girl suspected that being a necklace was the work of Aphrodite. Slowly, the stone fell on the hand of her and for a moment, it shone with the force of the sun:

"It's getting late, it's time to go." Aphrodite said.

***

"So...Tell me Aphrodite... do you know what's happening here?" Elyn asked full of curiosity.

The Ancient Gold Saint was leading them silently through the darkest alleys of the silent capital, saying nothing, moving towards a new destination but the sympathy of the girl seemed him irresistible and although his idea was to explain in detail the whole situation in a safe place, he answered honestly followed by a sigh:

"Kronos is back."

"The king of the Titans?" Shun asked.

"Yes, I fear... we as Gold Saints already faced him once but... his cosmos seems to appear again, possibly because the power that resided in the God of the Underworld was his partly, but he hadn't shown signs of being dangerous until Missioh awoke the power of his cloth a few weeks ago."

"And what does Kronos have to do with Asgard?" Elyn pointed out.

"For now, it's the only place on Earth that is outside the control of Athena and there is no reincarnation of the gods of the Mythological Era nor anyone who can stop it."

"But Asgard has some God Warriors and Lady Lyfia is still supervised by our lady Hilda de Polaris, they represent Odin in these lands... And to top it all, you are a Gold Saint, you could stop him again."

Aphrodite stopped and directed his blue eyes to the girl who suddenly stopped her voice, Aphrodite's face showed tranquility but Elyn perceived in him an abysmal grief along with an inordinate concern:

"Its not that easy. Look around. There is no one left in Asgard. No one has been able to face Kronos" the man bowed his head somewhat embarrassed but just a second later, he looked up again "As far as I am concerned, I don't even think I am an Athena's Saint anymore."

"Aphrodite ..." Shun whispered.

"Don't worry, _Saint of Virgo_; I only expose reality, my cosmos is almost non-existent and so imperceptible that I cannot help the Sanctuary."

"But you could have come back and warned us of the danger..."

"I did it" cut the Ancient Saint of Pisces "but no one perceived my presence, not a Gold Saint as you or Seiya, neither an apprentice nor Athena noticed in my presence. Moreover, I remember that the Phoenix Saint gave more attention to the low energy of Hades emanating from Mix's necklace than me and Ikki expelled Missioh in very bad ways. I am nothing more than a human, with some extraordinary attribute like make crystal roses... but no more."

"And where have you been since the fall of Yggdrasil?" Elyn asked again, confused by everything she heard.

"Partly here in Asgard, partly traveling the world to find the others."

"Have the other eleven Saints also returned?" Hyoga wanted to know.

But Aphrodite began the walk again in silence, fearful of the nightfall. After a few minutes, it was Missioh who returned to the conversation:

"The Ancient Gold Saints have reappeared throughout the world, we have located the whereabouts of some of them but... none of them remember who were in the past and don't even seem to be aware of being people." Missioh looked at Aphrodite and lowered his voice, saddened "They live in subhuman conditions or among trash because nobody can control them, they are very aggressive and wild..."

"That is cruelty to such warriors!" Hyoga exploded.

"But Aphrodite is different, why?" Elyn intervened, knowing that her friend would be more comfortable responding her than to Hyoga.

"He was like that too, Elyn... But the contact with me returned his memories, his past life and a thousandth of his cosmos. That is why he's able to generate flowers with snow or stop the deadly advance of my attacks."

"So ... Did you recover your essence thanks to Mix, Aphrodite?"

Elyn watched the Anciente Saint run his hand over the boy's shoulder, smiling, he looked really grateful and Missioh was the same. She knew that the boy had never had family, it was only his friendship that had kept him alive in Asgard so seeing him so united to another person melted her heart and she was infinitely glad to know that he hadn't just been drifting:

"Apparently" continued saying the Saint "to get rid of that amnesic state we must be touched by someone with whom a special bond is shared in our past life, so I suspect that: in my case, it was due to Missioh's relation with Hades. But Mix's cosmos doesn't work with the rest of Saints that we have found... and not even his contact is worth entirely with the only one we have been able to control.

Aphrodite finally stood before an abandoned house, dark and sinister; but he introduced a key in the lock, opened the door and gave way for everyone to enter to protect themselves from the cold of the night. Athena's Saints remained at the entrance while Missioh climbed by stairs leading to the upper floor. The Ancient Saint of Pisces illuminated the room that opened in front of the entrance with the flame of a small candlestick, it was a room in which each of people took a seat and waited until his host left on the central table, a few glasses with hot tea:

"Aphrodite... Who is the Saint you and Mix can to control?" Elyn asked in a whisper with the hands trembling and the stomach agitated by a strange feeling.

In response, a door on the top floor opened and Missioh's footsteps began to echo everywhere indicating the path he was following; the sound continued down the stairs, advancing slowly. There was someone else with the boy, Elyn could see his friend smile at someone and act with an overflowing kindness:

"It can't be..." Hyoga whispered.

The man who accompanied Mix had his eyes lost and empty but a faint smile at the boy's contact lit his face; his greenish hair continued long as always but his body was hunched over like an old man's and his advance was almost imperceptible. The man's blue eyes moved swiftly through those who watched him but Missioh spoke to him, again and again until to get his attention and led him to a soft place under the window where he could sit on a pair of cushions, as if it were his place of trust:

"This impossible... Aphrodite." Shun said, not believing what he saw. "Is this the appearance of the Gold Saints?"

"Unfortunately, yes, this is how we all are. That's why Missioh and me went to the Sanctuary, to see if Hyoga was able to return his memories... but I think she may be a better option."

Elyn swallowed, her eyes hadn't blinked since she had seen the man enter the room, her heart even seemed to have stopped beating because the situation was impossible to believe. Missioh turned to her once his companion was quiet and watching the outside through the window; he stared at the girl and blushed for a moment:

"Elyn, I found him... he's your dad, Camus of Aquarius."

***

Time stopped completely for her. Since she was a child she had eagerly dreamed to meet his father, one of the Gold Saints who had saved Asgard... however, the image she had of her father didn't match that of the man behind Missioh. She understood just by looking at Camus why no one in the world wanted to approach or take care of the Gold Saints lost in the world, even in that almost vegetative state, the man watching through the window seemed to come from the worst suburbs and Elyn felt fear inside her heart. Mix noticed it but before he could say anything, Aphrodite's voice echoed again:

"Camus and I share that we were both Hades servers in the past and for that reason, I think he's not hostile to Missioh, trust him but... I think he has another connection with that boy so that he is so comfortable in his presence."

"And what is it about?"

"Mmm ... I just suspect it, at the moment it doesn't matter."

Hyoga knew it. Missioh's attacks seemed so much to Scorpio Gold Saint, Milo and Camus were best friend in the past so, probably, the relationship between them could feel with Mix. Could Missioh be Milo's son? Aphrodite smiled at Hyoga, confirming his thoughts about the boy, then he looked at Elyn and walked to her:

"Don't be afraid, you just have to touch him, he won't do anything to you."

Although the girl was a sea of doubt, her feet moved slowly by themselves as if her subconscious wanted to obey the words of the Ancient Saint. When she took the first step, Camus moved a little and looked at her sideways. It was then that their eyes met for the first time. Elyn couldn't believe that this person was Camus of Aquarius, there was no trace of majesty or power in him and still, she continued advancing until who knelt in front of him, without looking away. The girl swallowed hard looking for Camus's hands with a heart beating at full speed.

When she touched him, a blinding glow startled her.

Camus began to convulse while a thounsand of tiny rays escaped from the inside of his body, Mix tried to help him but the he touch him, the electric barrier intensified. However, before saying anything else, Elyn threw herself on Camus and hugged him by the neck. Electricity attacked her with the same intensity as the man but she refused to separate from him; at first she didn't understand why she had done it since there was an endless number of doubts inside her... but Elyn understood that something in her heart prevented her from seeing Camus suffer, she had always wanted to see her father and now that she had the opportunity wasn't going to leave him alone. Gradually, the electrical barrier became less powerful until it virtually disappeared. Elyn still kept her eyes closed and her jaw tense when the man's arms hugging on her back, corresponding to the hug:

"Camus...?" she whispered, separating a little.

But he didn't let her move, the saint's arms held her in the embrace. The seconds passed and finally, Elyn knew why Camus didn't release her: his shoulders trembled by a slight sob unique in the Saint of Aquarius. Hyoga watched everything and instinctively, he shed a tear:

"My girl... Elyn..." Camus murmured.


	7. Planetary Gleams

That the first word that emerged from the mouth of Camus -her hero since childhood- was her name, stirred Elyn's inside. A chill ran down her spine and an involuntary smile was drawn on the girl's face. When the hug ended, Elyn discovered that the empty expression in Camus's eyes had completely disappeared and his face was totally different; now, Elyn could appreciate in him the same essence that had embraced her the first time she entered the temple of Aquarius. For his part, Camus didn't shed another tear again and his countenance gradually became serious and impenetrable, as he used to be:

"What happened...? Has something happened to Athena?" asked the Ancient Saint of Aquarius.

"No, she is safe in the Sanctuary, Master" Hyoga replied.

"Then... why are you here?"

"Apparently, Asgard needs help..."

"And since when Athena authorizes missions outside its domain based on appearances?"

"Eh eh! Calm down." Elyn exclaimed, snapping her fingers in front of Camus, stopping the conversation "Kronos has appeared in Asgard that's why we're all here."

"If that is true, Athena should concentrate all her power in the Shanctuary and not send anyone to Asgard" Camus replied. "The Sanctuary must remain impenetrable."

"Are you listening to us? Asgard needs help!"

"And Athena needs protection..."

"WE'RE TALKING ABOUT ASGARD!" The girl exploded with her heart beating at a thousand per hour "STOP MENTIONING THE DAMN ATHENA!"

With a swift movement, Camus's hand hit Elyn's right cheek to the surprise of everyone gathered there:

"Have you hit me...? I'm your daughter..."

"And you have dared to blaspheme against my goddess, as Saint of Athena I will not tolerate that behavior in my presence."

For a second, the girl trembled at the expression the man was giving her and the fear toured her body for a second due to the blow she had received but her violet eyes soon faced Camus, while rage and disappointment crossed her mind. Elyn frowned, furious with the man watching her:

"Touch me again and I swear you by Odin that you will not live to do it once more."

"Elyn, please, stop. It's enough."Hyoga intervened.

"Oh, like you, Hyoga? Do I have to stop like you when you fought against Missioh? And after, what are we going to do, huh?" She counterattacked with sarcasm while still looking at Camus "Are we going back to Sanctuary and waiting for Kronos to attack us directly? Are we going to turn our backs on Asgard even knowing that the enemy is here?"

There was a heavy silence, nobody dared to intervene in the conversation. Elyn and Camus's fury could feel in the environment like a whirlwind that threatened to explode at any moment and none wanted to be the trigger:

"You have been training to be a Saint of Athena, right? Your priority will always be to protect her. For you there should be nothing but her and her safety. You are doing is betraying her and the trust she has placed in you." Camus said proudly.

That sentence sentenced the discussion.

Elyn's expression relaxed, as did her anger. Her eyes allowed him to coldly observe the Ancient Saint of Aquarius, the girl understood that her resemblance was only on the facade and she was glad for a moment, to have opened a gap between the two, to have moved away in such a way from whom he had just finished to disappoint her:

"I just wanted to be a Saint of Athena because I wanted to be like you, Camus, but now that I know you... I see that decision was a big error. If be like you is the saint's way, I don't want to be a Saint of Athena anymore."

The silence became so heavy that Missioh even stopped breathing:

"Actually... Since a few hours, you are no longer a Saint of Athena, Elyn" Aphrodite finally spoke "but if father and daughter stop arguing... I can explain it to you."

"My father is dead, Aphrodite, and the deads... never return." She said, serious and determined. "So, talk, what did you mean by that?"

The man said nothing at first, although he knew that those words were addressed to the Ancient Saint of Aquarius, his own heart suffered pain from the comment because he was also one of those who, precisely, had returned from death several times. However, he could also see for himself that Elyn's statement had been a lethal blow to Camus, a sharp ice sword had taken part of the soul of his former comrade-in-arms.

Even so and with some discomfort, the one who had been Saint of Pisces decided to start his explanation. Fisrt, he stared at Missioh, held out his hand and waited for the boy to hand over the necklace that fell from his neck, which it kept the cloth from which Hades' cosmos emanated:

"Pluto is the name by which the Romans baptized the God of the Underworld" Aphrodite began to say "For that reason, the power and vital energy of Hades envelop the aura of Missioh. When the Bronze Saints defeated Hades, the energy of his soul went to that planet, not to recover for a new Holy War but to rest until the characteristics necessary for the birth of the **Planetary Gleams** were unified."

"Planetary... Gleams?" Shun asked.

"In the Mythological Era, in one of the most devastating battles between the Gods of Olympus and the humans, eight shields appeared from the planets that once ruled some of the constellations of the zodiac and served as protection for all creatures that remained regardless of the fight, without distinguishing between Gods, Humans, Specters or Marines. These eight shields were called Planetary Gleams, since they only appeared for a fleeting period of time. However, since that time the Mythological Era, none of them have been seen again because it must be given too many qualities that have never been fulfilled: they were **Mercury** (Gemini or Virgo), **Venus** (Taurus or Libra), **Mars** (Aries), **Jupiter** (Sagittarius), **Saturn** (Capricorn), **Uranus** (Aquarius), **Neptune** (Pisces) and **Pluto** (Scorpio), they have the essence of their respective Gods of Mythology and are waiting for a body to appear to allow them to come and protect the earth."

"So you mean that Mix... is one of those Planetary Gleams?" Elyn asked.

"That's right, I am the Pluto's Planetary Gleam, so the power of God Hades is now on my side. That doesn't make me his new vessel or a specter, simply... I can channel all his resident energy on the planet Pluto through the cloth in the same way that the Saints of Athena can do it with their goddess, it's like... I'm the only "Saint of Pluto" to give you an idea." He clarified the boy retrieving his necklace.

"So... for this reason you have a powerful cloth without you have nothing to do with the Saints of Athena?"

"Right, and exactly the same thing happens with you, Elyn. Today you have managed to awaken the power of your own cloth, a cloth that exempts you as Saint of Athena and that makes you... the Planetary Gleam of Uranus." Aphrodite finally said.

"Why Uranus...?"

"Well... Uranus is the planet that runs the constellation of Aquarius, and you... are the daughter of Camus, former Saint of Aquarius. On the other hand, the color, some details and your ability of your cloth are decisive too because Uranus is also about the so-called "frozen planets", precisely you were born in the iciest area on Earth and you know how to use ice as a defense and attack; And to top it off... Uranus is directly related to Hades and Kronos so I think there are enough qualities to be Uranus's Planetary Gleam." Everyone stared at the Ancient Saint of Pisces, Aphrodite was delighted to be the center of attention but Missioh also intervened in that explanation.

"Uranus was one of the greatest tyrants of the Mythological Era, a God so evil that his wife and mother, Gea, turned against him and planned his destruction with his childrens. Kronos, the youngest son, was the one who killed his father but he, before disappearing, predicted that the same thing would happen to him and indeed, so it happened: Zeus destroyed Kronos."

"But thanks to Uranus' brother, Pontos, Kronos was able to return to life some time later" Camus added "And we had to face him shortly before the Holy War. How is it possible that he has returned?"

"How he came back I don't care" said Elyn bluntly "I want to know how to eliminate him. How did you do it?"

"We were twelve Gold Saints who fought against him and now, our power is useless so it won't help you to know how we did it." Aphrodite said, somewhat annoyed by so much interruption "However, the defeat of Kronos no longer depends on us... but on you both, _Planetary Gleams_."

"Wait a moment, you said that the Platenary Gleams only appear to protect the beings of the world. Why kill Kronos depends on us? Shouldn't we leave the offensive to the Saints of Athena? After all, Athena needs protection." Elyn's voice sounded sarcastic, hurtful and her gaze was fixed on Camus for a second.

"Uranus prophesied that the son of Kronos would end his life, so it happened but if he has come back to life... The last hope now is Hades who is Zeus's brother" Mix counterattacked, defending Aphrodite's theory "You, Elyn, have the power of the one who could prophesy the defeat of our enemy and I am who has to kill him. Didn't you want to protect Asgard even if it was you alone? Go ahead, now Athena's can't prevents you."

Elyn felt that her heart harbored serious doubts about those words, so her mind quickly found other ways to oppose what destiny had prepared for her:

"Oh... Now it's "_you and me_", Mix? Why are we now two who must fight against Kronos? Before my Uranus's cloth appeared only you were to face Kronos, you were going to be the savior, wasn't it?" Missioh didn't know what to say and Elyn continued to attack him "Tsk... now I understand, you looked for the way to wake up the rest of the Ancient Gold Saints to help you defeat Kronos but as it was impossible you went to the Sanctuary in search Athena's help and as nobody heard you, you chose to get Shun's attention and make some Saint come to Asgard and see the problem so that the Sanctuary could face the enemy next to you... because Camus's daughter was just a legend, right?"

"That's not true, Elyn!" Missioh exclaimed, hurt.

"And why didn't you come to me from the beginning?! Since we met, I felt proud of being Camus's daughter and even knowing that, you planned to warn Shun before me... You never believed I was the daughter of a Gold Saint, so none of you wanted to count on my help... But hey! Now that I have the power of Uranus, you pretend to join me in battle... NO, MIX, I WON'T LET YOU TO USE ME AS YOU WANT!"

Elyn shoved her friend, left the house in a rage and didn't even bother to close the door when she went outside. Tears struggled to get out of her gaze but she refused to cry in rage. She walked down the street until her feet stopped, she was so upset, her fists twitched and a small thread of blood fell from her lower lip because of the wound that was being caused by biting herself. She felt very disappointed, belittled and used, not only by Missioh but also by Aphrodite and all Saints of Athena. She had always idolized the Ancient Gold Saints and after knew them, she was taking a lot of hate, it seemed that everything had been a farce ... or perhaps, she herself had idealized them without investigating everything that entailed being as Athena's Saints:

"I can't understand it..." she whispered, knowing that behind him there was a person who had followed in his footsteps "What is the use of knowing that I am a Planetary Gleam if everything was a coincidence? No one trusted on me..."

"I'm sorry I was part of those people."

When she turned around, the girl met the Saint of Aquarius but for some reason, seeing that Hyoga had decided to go looking for her, even if he was to try to convince her of something impossible, that filled her heart with hope. Hyoga was the only one who had spoken clearly with her from the beginning:

"Tsk... You're the only one who has been honest with me, Hyoga... You don't have to..."

"Once" the blond cut her answer "someone considered that the love I felt for my mother was a weakness that would cost me my life and I was forced to give up that feeling, since that time I have tried to follow the path of coldness in the fight and take each of my Master's words as a firm path to walk..." Elyn knew that Hyoga was talking about Camus and was sorry to know that those harsh words came from her father "But I always felt that that didn't it was true, that the love for my mother gave me a real strength to continue."

"Hyoga..."

"Do you know why I didn't want to train you when you arrived at the Sanctuary, Elyn? Because I knew you weren't made to be a Saint of Athena... Not because you were worthless or because you came from Asgard but because when I saw you I knew that your feelings would lead you to another path. Now that you don't want to go back to the Sanctuary, I want to give you advice based on my own experience and not on the teachings of others, something only I, like Hyoga, can say you: Fight for what your heart feels, fight to protect the people who you love."

"And how am I going to do it? How am I going to fight against god, Hyoga? If I don't even control my cosmos!"

"You're scared, right?"

"Of course I have it!" Finally she admitted "I expected to find a battle yes but not against a god to face him alone... I want to protect Asgard because it's my land... but what if I fail? I will have failed everyone..."

"To achieve something you have never get, you will have to do something you never did, Elyn" Hyoga's hand came to rest on the girl's shoulder and with that gesture, two very fine tears finally fell from the girl's eyes "You have unlimited power and you must trust it, not in which Uranus can lend you but your own strength."

"Do you really think I can do it?"

"I fully trust it, Elyn. You have become the first Planetary Gleam of Uranus in history since the Mythological Era and I know that it hasn't been by all the coincidences that Aphrodite has said but because your cosmos has been enough to attract Uranus' attention. Don't feel hurt because no one thought on you but proud because a god has entrusted you with his strength for who you are."

"I don't care if Uranus want to help me or not... Now I just want to know if will you be proud of me even if you don't want to be a Saint of Athena? You're the only one who has proven to trust me for real and I don't want to disappoint you..."

Hyoga drew a half smile and hugged the girl tightly, catching her by surprise:

"Of course I will be proud of you Freezy Lady."

"I'm sorry for what I told you when Mix attacked you, Hyoga..."

"You trusted your feelings blindly and accepted the consequences that would entail, that is the determination of which I speak."

Elyn closed her eyes for a moment feeling Hyoga's heat and her doubts quickly dissipated. The Saint of Aquarius turned out to be what he had sought for so long under the name of Camus, Hyoga was someone who trusted her thanks to doing the things she considered correct. Feeling this, the courage ran through her body again and the emotion to show her power overflowed her soul. Now she was ready to fight either alone or with her best friend, there was no longer any doubt, just a torrent of energy that Asgard's ice celebrated around her.


	8. Kronos, the new sovereign of Asgard.

Camus hit the table with both clenched fists, startling Hyoga and Aphrodite. Shun was sitting on the floor in front of the fireplace with his legs crossed, in a trance that connected him directly to the Sanctuary, he only raised an eyebrow as if the explosion of the man hadn't surprised him at all:

"It's strange that the coldest Saint of Athena loses his nerves in this way." he said with the same temperance that Shaka had had years ago.

"You still don't know anything about her?"

"Yes, I know, and her opinion hasn't changed at all, Athena will remain in the Sanctuary until Kronos manifests as a real enemy. Meanwhile we can only wait for Elyn and Missioh to succeed in their battle.

"I start to get tired of waiting."

"And it's new for you, Camus?" Shun didn't open his eyes while he talked, he had begun to have the same customs of Shaka and that tranquility infuriated the Ancient Saint of Aquarius.

"Leave with them, Camus." Aphrodite said "And follow in the footsteps of your daughter."

Camus frowned, the kids had left hours ago in search of any clue about Kronos or the people of Asgard and hadn't bothered to inform them or maintain contact in case the thing got complicated. The two had left to protect and defend their land while Athena's Saints had stayed in the house that Aphrodite had occupied waiting for the words of her goddess:

"Disobeying Athena's orders has a price, Aphrodite."

"Really? the only one of the twelve Gold Saints who has changed sides every time he has wanted has now fear of Athena? What prevents you from changing sides in this situation?"

"Are you accusing me of a traitor, Aphrodite?" Camus stood much more enraged than before, Hyoga also stood up ready to intervene but Aphrodite's sigh slowed them both.

The expression of the Ancient Saint of Pisces indicated fatigue, something he hadn't shown in excess while Elyn and Missioh were present, so that seemed to be the true face of Aphrodite:

"I'm not the one for to tell you that, please don't get me wrong; I let myself be guided by Saga against Athena, I accepted the power of Hades and I wanted to stay out in the fight against Andreas... I know you always has a reason for to do the things so I'm not talking about treason but about following your own way. That's something you've always done, am I wrong? I don't intend to judge you at all."

"You know that we will always be Saints of Athena, in any of our lives."

"Oh, don't lie to yourself, Camus. You know as well as I do that now nothing binds us to Athena because we don't even have the our strengh of our gold cosmos to help in a battle."

"So what do we do here if we're not worth anything?"

Aphrodite showed resignation but also a deep sorrow. Fortunately, he had never had bothered to get too close to the rest of his companions and that was the reason to why see Camus spoke to him with that contempt was indifferent to him but if he missed a lot the company of DeathMask, that nut who had always remained by his side and understood his words at all times:

"I am here because I feel indebted to Missioh and if that boy has to fight for his land, I will support him and help him with all my knowledge and the most important thing: I will be here on his return. If I could help him I wouldn't have hesitated to go with him." Aphrodite finally replied, with fury "But I admit I have not power and I act accordingly. So tell me, Camus, what prevents you go with your daugher?"

***

The fall to the ground would have been very painful had it not been because about twenty people grabbed them on the flight: Elyn and Missioh were finally in the same place that all the inhabitants of the capital of Asgard.

Elyn's plan to locate them was reduced to attract attention with a feigned fight between her and Mix, it had been a matter of time that the enemies appeared and, as expected, they joined the rest of the prisoners. Almost everyone knew them, since their childhood the Missioh and Elyn hadn't gone unnoticed by the inhabitants of Asgard. Among the voices of the people and the furtive glances between them, Elyn tried to locate someone who could help them flee as some God Warrior, Lyfia or Hilda but there were only civilians and families who possibly still didn't understand what was happening. 

Their enemies for now were three giants measuring more than three meters and their width was disproportionate, they looked like little titans with an excessive brute force. For a second, the three criatures watched them for a moment the reception of the kids and then, they left showing a sinister smile on their lips:

"Okey, and now that?" Mix said in a whisper, trying to make himself heard in the crowd.

"I don't know, I didn't expect to find the people of Asgard so quickly."

"Seriously!? Have you let yourself get caught without a plan?" She bit her lower lip thoughtfully while Mix talked with her "Think fast, Elyn... I don't think we have much time."

The girl was aware of the problem and now that she had found all Asgard's people, she didn't want to put them in danger. The place where they were wasn't very large, it was a deep cavity with four bars improvising a prison full of hostages regardless of whether there were women, children or the elderly. The conditions didn't seem very good, but it didn't give the impression that they had been mistreated there; The girl inspired slowly, knowing that things could be twisted at any time:

"Elyn! Elyn!"

The girl turned in search of the person who called her with her heart beating at full speed but before being aware, someone surrounded her and plunged her into a hug:

"Mom...?" she whispered when she felt Assi's warmth.

For a few seconds, Elyn's mind went blank. While her mother also worried about hugging Mix, the girl realized that her chest had reacted differently to Camus's hug, it was true that she had missed her mother with all her strength but... the connection she experienced being touched by the Ancient Gold Saint turned out to be much more intense, would be possible it have been for having felt the inner cosmos of Camus? The only thing that managed to get Elyn out of her thoughts was the loud noise that caused a gigantic gate when it opened completely. People began to crowd and between shoves full of anguish, Elyn and Mix were hidden in the crowd. However, the girl didn't want to lose detail of what was happening so that she moved a little between her mother's arms and that was when her violet eyes saw the worst: a boy, who could be eleven or twelve years entered the place escorted by four giants that tripled his size; he wore a very long black robe, with sleeves that it dragged across the floor; his hair was black as jet, his eyes red as the purest blood and his expression, lost in emptiness. Elyn was perplexed, unable to believe that boy was...

"Hey you!" One of the giant escorts growled "Come on, get out!"

The grid that kept them trapped opened and someone was forcibly removed, none got to see who he was but if they heard the whining of a man terrified of the unknown:

"Human, our King gives you the option to continue with life if you surrender to his power, do you accept Kronos as your new God?"

The man denied instinctively, moving his head and shouting like a madman. Once he finished speaking, his body fell to the ground, dead. No one, except Elyn and Missioh, saw the attack that took the life of the one who dared to refuse the power of Kronos. A reddish reflex, fast and lethal, pierced the soul of his victim, killing him on the spot. The grid opened again and a new person came out. The same question was repeated and on that occasion, the woman who placed herself in front of the King didn't suffer any damage, one of the giants nodded to her, indicating that she was free. The woman came running wrapped in tears of happiness and blessing the name of Kronos. 

Thus, one by one, more than a hundred people from the four prisons left the place as new servants of the god, none knew if it someday would to fight for him but at that time, anything didn't matter if they were to preserve their life. Elyn wouldn't understand what she saw, all the inhabitants of Asgard had always been faithful to Odin, Hilda or Lyfia, they had all paid homage to their God with gratitudebut now all of them changed sides...

"This is crazy..." she thought, feeling the fury growing inside her. How could people turn their backs on their beliefs so quickly? How could people betray their land before an invader with that speed? She would can understand the families with childrens or the elders who couldn't fight but, really all the people with the strength to defend themselves were going to give up?

"...Uranus..."

Kronos' voice was barely a murmur that froze his soul, the alteration of her cosmos had caught the attention of the god who, although he hadn't changed the expression in front of his new followers, had slightly moved his head in search of his new objective. Despite the anger she felt, Elyn didn't want to endanger the people around her so she stood up and stepped through the crowd, her mother tried to stop her but Mix could reduce her, he had gone unnoticed before Kronos and should use that in favor, he would had to kill Kronos and when less damage suffered without need, it would be better for everyone.

When Elyn went out the prission, fear enveloped her but her eyes had fixed on Kronos, still not understanding why on the one hand she see that boy so scary and on the other, with a strange feeling of overprotection; something in her inner longed to protect to Kronos but why? Her steps stopped a meter away from the boy despite being much taller than him, she felt tiny beside him, the Asgard's girl could perceive a choking, dark and sad, almost melancholic cosmos:

" ... You smell as Uranus..." Kronos said with sadness.

"...I am..."

Suddenly, a very strong pressure was built around Elyn's neck. Not a single drop of air entered her lungs nad a dark energy cut her breath so it would be a matter of time for her life to run out in the hands of the enemy; nevertheless, the countenance of the girl barely changed, Elyn didn't want to give him the pleasure of seeing her fearful of his power so she fixed her violet gaze on him, conveying a challenge.

"_I am the Planetary Flash of Pluto so Hades' strength is on my side... I can have all their energy through the cloth in the same way that the Saints of Athena can do it with their goddess._" Mix had said.

"_You have to trust in your power, not the one Uranus can lend you. Believe in your strength, Elyn_." It was Hyoga's words.

The girl concentrated for a moment and, forgetting Kronos, closed her eyes, looking for her inner strength. A little air penetrated in her body like a ray of hope.

"_To achieve something you've never had, you'll have to do something you never did._"

"_I'm going to defeat Kronos._" thought Elyn.

The ice began to swirl around her as she regained completely the ability to breathe. The cold became more and more intense, to the point of freezing the ground and part of God's tunic. Elyn opened her eyes, feeling Asgard's snow flowing through her body to protect her:

"You again, Saint of Athena?" Kronos asked looking away from behind.

Elyn's power flow was cut dry and her forces suddenly evaporated. The girl fell to the ground on her knees while her surroundings felt confused. It was then that her eyes saw him, standing and aunder the doors of the place. Elyn discovered that the ice she had taken was from her savior but couldn't be true, Aphrodite had said that they were reborn with such little power, how could he have generated that cold? And above all... why was he there?

"Camus..." the girl whispered, fearful to see that the boy called King, turned slowly and inexpressively towards the Ancient Saint of Aquarius.


	9. Pride of Aquarius

Elyn still didn't assimilate what she was witnessing: there was Camus, without any protection and with the same expression that Hyoga had received her in the Sanctuary. The ice was emerging from him, it was true, but she soon realized that it was nothing more than a thin frost that melted rapidly, the chances of defeating Kronos were totally against the Ancient Saint and the fact of having confronted him before seemed to have created In God a renewed interest. The girl tried to get up when one of the giants grabbed her by the waist and lifted her off the floor. Instinctively, Elyn moved her hands to guide the ice that Camus had generated near her and defended herself with it, she hardly needed a couple more blows to knock him down proving that despite being exhausted by the enemy attack she was able to protect herself. However, in the short time she had needed to get rid of her rival, Camus had received several blows and Kronos hadn't even moved:

"Elyn, the locks!" Mix yelled from prison.

She was very good quick to comply with orders so she obeyed without protesting and threw against the locks of the grids a frozen projectile that when it exploded, released all the inhabitants of Asgard in unison. The crowd of people surprised the giants, some people beat them while others took advantage of being a majority to push them away from the place. Elyn and Missioh guided the great mass of people in the direction of the exit leaving behind Camus and Kronos, who hadn't even bothered to slaughter the humans who passed by his side because he already had a target and he wouldn't stop until got bored of playing with him:

"I will go in search of Aphrodite, we cannot do this alone!" Mix said running once they went outside.

"Where you go...? They are not here?" Elyn asked taking him by the wrist, stopping his escape.

"Of course not, Elyn, they're waiting for Athena!"

"So why Camus..."

Terrified, the girl realized that the Ancient Saint of Aquarius had gone after them without any help. A panic enveloped her soul while Aphrodite's words were reproduced in his memory: the Ancient Saints didn't house even a tenth of their power and if Camus faced Kronos in the state he was in, he would end up dying... again, and something told her that on that occasion, no one would do nothing to bring him back to life. Without saying anything else, she released Missioh and turned around, still remembering to have refused to be the daughter of Camus but her heart shivered in pure terror when she thought of losing him:

"Please, don't be too late..."

***

Camus crashed violently against one of the grids that had previously held the inhabitants of Asgard. When he fell to the ground, blood was already pouring from his head and he could barely move but his eyes still had the strength to look Kronos with the same determination as when he arrived there. He was satisfied, as long as god was be interested him he wouldn't go after the people who had escaped; a slight hint of happiness crossed his face at full speed when he saw that Kronos was walking slowly towards him, he finally decided to move... What Camus didn't expect was to see how a woman was placed between his almost shattered body and the enemy god. When he looked at her, he recognized her instantly and his heart skipped a beat: Assi, the woman who saved him in Asgard the first time, Elyn's mother, the woman who loved him for a few days and that showed him life beyond the Sanctuary. For his part, Kronos only needed to tilt his head to lift the woman's body a few inches off the ground, she let out an exclamation, surprised, just before she was thrown brutally against the side.

Elyn suddenly appeared and caught her mother on the flight a second before she hit a wall. Luckily both fell to the ground unharmed:

"... Uranus ..." Kronos whispered again, forgetting Camus.

The girl looked at him with her mother in her arms but said nothing. When Kronos took a step towards them, his robe was covered again with a fine frost and Elyn discovered the Ancient Saint of Aquarius, managing with cold the atmosphere to stop his enemy:

"Your rival... it's me..."

In reply, the god threw him back against the grids again just by looking sideways. A second later, he repeated the action by changing the direction of the impacts. Camus looked like a rag doll and every blow he received was worse than the last:

"Hey you!" The girl finally shouted "Why don't you face with someone your size?!"

Kronos stopped, allowing Camus's body to rest on the floor and with some parsimony he turned on himself until he looked back at Elyn. The ancient Saint of Aquarius also observed her, lying on the ground on a pile of rubble and on the verge of death, almost unable to keep his eyes open; he wanted to avoid the fight between his daughter and Kronos, but at the end, he couldn't do it because his cosmos and his life startet to disappearing. The girl released her mother and stood up, ready to face the battle that was coming up:

"Like you, Uranus?" Kronos asked her, smiling for first time.

"Why not? I am the daughter of Camus of Aquarius" she replied with pride, the same she used to show every time she talked about her father "I always thought he was one of Asgard's saviors, one of the best and most pure Saints for having faced the very gods..."

Elyn began to walk towards Kronos, serious, determined, without a single hint of fear in her purple gaze:

"But in reality none of that is true: he wanted to kill his own apprentice, betrayed Athena and even allied with Andreas... a few hours ago he even hit my face no matter the least."

Camus took a deep breath, holding back the tears, hitting Elyn had been the hardest thing he had ever done, he wanted to apologize but suddenly, all of Asgard's strength swirled around the girl. Kronos raised an eyebrow as he listened to her talk, intrigued, now he could feel the true power of the girl who was planting face him. Elyn also noticed it, it was the cosmos that she must burn to be a true warrior. 

Kronos raised a single finger and he generated a tiny ball of dark energy and then, without warning, launched it against Elyn. Imitating him, the girl stretched out her right hand and a snowstorm formed in front of her, making an impenetrable wall of ice. After the impact, not a single scratch was reflected in it. Kronos blinked slowly, perhaps somewhat perplexed by the resistance of the crystal:

"But he's still my father." Elyn said "And you're not going to touch him again!"

The girl clenched her fist and struck her own wall of ice from within, shattering it.

_ **DIAMONDS BUSRT!!** _

__

Each and every one of the pieces in which the barrier was divided was launched as sharp projectiles against Kronos, the god didn't need more than a very slight movement to avoid them all and move forward to stand in front of the girl with the intention of observing her closely. She saw him coming for very little and pulled away just before he had eye contact with him, his hip swiveled quickly, positioning herself just behind him and instead of attack him she froze the air around his body:

_ **GRAND KOLITSO!!** _

Camus was speechless at the girl's attack: several ice rings formed around Kronos, stopping him completely and giving him only the possibility of turning his head a little. The Ancient Gold Saint knew the attack "Kolitso" but what Elyn had just done was a higher level:

"It is true, you can use the techniques of Aquarius" Kronos said, as if he were a child.

First there was a silence, only interrupted by Camus' movement to stand up.

"Leave her alone... Kronos..."

The god observed the Ancient Saint of Aquarius and then, the girl who faced him. Elyn discovered a very slight change in the reddish iris of Kronos, a fleeting glow of despair but his rival then drew a devilish smile and that signal disappeared. He moved effortlessly, destroying the ice rings that paralyzed him for a few moments and materialized a gigantic scythe between his hands, the girl in front of him didn't know what it was but her inner energy was revolutionized, that weapon didn't resemble anything to what she had seen before:

"Humans never learn." Kronos whispered looking at Camus.

And immediately, he jumped against him to reap his soul. Elyn never knew if she acted on instinct or because she had anticipated the movements of her rival but at the same moment the god moved, she did too. A blinding light flooded the place and Kronos's scythe hit something as solid as a block of ice causing a shock wave so strong that he was forced to step back to stabilize. When the light disappeared, that girl who smelled of Uranus was in front of him again with cloth sculpted by the cold, shimmering and iridescent with violet crystals embedded in the tiara, arms and chest; the snow adored her, shining around her and in both hands, she held a glass spear that almost doubled in size:

"It can't be possible..." Camus murmured recognizing the weapon.

The Ancient Saint of Aquarius also discovered a great deal of detail in the girl's cloth that resembled what he wore in the past, a blow of nostalgia struck his soul but above all, a warm pride filled his heart as he contemplated Elyn; it wasn't the same feeling he had felt for Hyoga, it was something different, something he experienced for the first time in his life and he could only feel for his own daughter:

"Athena's Saints begins to really bother me." Kronos said.

"You are wrong, I am not a Saint of Athena."

Elyn moved her crystal spear and dug it into the ground, displaying immense icy power that caused the uncontrolled movement of the black beaded necklace that floated around her:

"That necklace... I remember it..."

"It's time you pay for all the damage you have caused."

"Humans can't defeat the gods."

"So, let me try."

Then, the girl threw herself against him with an abysmal force driven by her own energy, a war cry released all the adrenaline of her body getting Elyn to move much faster than any mortal. The clash between both weapons drove them both back but Kronos was a little faster and counterattacked without thinking, the girl spun the spear and stopped the blow causing them both to look into each other's eyes for a moment. The glow in Kronos's eyes reappeared but she ignored it once more and kicked him with such power that he was thrown at one of the grids that had served as a prison for the people of Asgard. Kronos was furious to have been touched and his gaze flamed in the dark:

"Damn human .. You don't have the strength of an ordinary warrior... who are you?"

"Are you afraid, Kronos? You are not the only one who has the strength of a god" she replied, trying to control the flow of energy that the cloth provided her "Like the Saints of Athena they can take the energy of their goddess... I can also take it from someone else, someone who only has me to channel all his power to Earth."

"It's not possible..."

"I am Elyn of Uranus, the only warrior of the god who governs the constellation of Aquarius!"

The girl pounced on her rival again, the force of Uranus flowed through the cloth and any movement, however simple it seemed, was enhanced on an unprecedented scale. Suddenly, Elyn was able to match his opponent's attacks; at first, she believed that it was due to the power of the cosmos of the deity who supervised her from the heavens but in reality, it was the environment itself that helped her stay under control; she could move at the speed of light, sometimes even faster, but that consumed her strength and after a few minutes of lethal combat, Elyn began to fail in her blows. Kronos did nn't suffer that wear and tear, so he took advantage and increase his strength:

"But after all you are nothing but a human" he said, with a sinister smile while his scythe repelled the ice spear "and humans can't defeat the gods!"

Elyn was thrown against a stone wall, her body went through it completely due to the strength of the attack received, if she hadn't wore the cloth she would have died in the act because the deployment of power de Kronos exceeded even the limits of sanity. In pain, Elyn wondered how it was possible for Camus to withstand such a great amount of blows from the god and stay alive. When she stood up, a glow alerted her senses and out of pure inertia, she jumped to the side. However, the elusiveness wasn't enough and a clean cut tore her right side, a scream emerged from her throat as she put her hand to the cut, blood gushed out of her body and not only that, her cosmos also escaped through the scythe cut; Elyn stuck a knee to the ground and saw as Kronos analyzed her by looking over her shoulder:

"Disappear then, Warrior of Uranus."

However, in a matter of thousandths of a second, Camus's body interposed between Kronos' weapon and Elyn's body. The Ancient Saint of Aquarius had arrived at the right time, offering his life for the girl's. When she saw him in front of her, with his back to the god and willing to sacrifice himself, she stood up forward while panic invaded her.

"_No... Don't do this, dad..._" she thought.

If Camus was hit, he would definitely die and he would do it protecting her. Elyn knew it wasn't fair since she could withstand a Kronos attack but he couldn't; she didn't need to be protected. Suddenly, time seemed to go too slowly. The girl's arms clung to the body of the Ancient Saint of Athena, with her face resting on his chest, her mind and soul begged Uranus for him for Camus, she couldn't allow Kronos to snatch him...

The girl knew at that moment that her greatest desire was to save Camus's life.


	10. Gungnir Spear

Kronos's weapon hit a metal target and the sparks jumped due to the impact, illuminating the silhouette of the Ancient Saint of Aquarius. Elyn, still clinging to Camus's body, opened her eyes slightly to see what was happening but it was the voice of a new person there who gave her the answer:

"Wao... That was close, huh?"

Missioh turned his wrist to throw the god's weapon back and left his sword positioned to the side. His cloth shone with a beautiful purple glow while Kronos gave no credit to what his eyes witnessed:

"... Hades...?" He whispered.

"Uhm, something like that, hehe" laughed the boy with an air of superiority "Missioh of Pluto."

"...First Uranus and now, Pluto... Who are you?"

Mix looked sideways at her friend, she pulled away from Camus and stepped forward, standing next to the boy. He drew a half smile, proud to see how Elyn wore the icy gleam:

"We're Planetary Gleams" he said and at that moment, Elyn's spear materialized again in the girl's hand. "And together we will protect this world."

***

A new confrontation exploted: Elyn and Missioh fighting against Kronos using all their energy, on that occasion the god was cornered on more than one occasion but unfortunately, the few forces of the Asgard's girl forced her to defend herself more than to be an offensive enemy. Mix soon noticed that so he ordered the girl to leave there as soon as possible:

"But you can't do this alone."

"Do you want to bet?" He laughed, easily dodging an attack by Kronos "Please, listen to me and go away."

Despite the doubts, the girl reluctantly obeyed her friend's request. Elyn retired and walked away from the confrontation. She hardly needed a couple of jumps to gather together with Camus and his mother, the woman helped the Saint of Athena to stand with a look of absolute concern. Elyn swallowed, they should to go away of there as soon as possible...

Just before leaving, Elyn launched an attack against Kronos that also served as protection for Mix, that would be her farewell for the moment. The god was enraged but the boy took advantage of his mistake to take him away not only from his friend but also from the place that already threatened to collapse.

***

Elyn was making her way at full speed to secure the path Camus was advancing, the wounds of the saint worsened with every step he took but Elyn hoped that once they were out the place, someone could help them. Just when she thought that the exit would open before them, a mountain of rubble blocked their way: it was huge so hit it using only force wasn't a good option. For a moment, she looked at her mother holding Camus, that image of her parents reunited at last gave her strength to continue. Elyn slowly inspired and channeling her own cosmos outward, she made again a crystal wall in front of the rubble, she closed her fist and after, hit the crystal:

_ **DIAMONDS BURST!!** _

Snow and ice quickly covered the rubble causing an explosion that completely undid the mountain that prevented them from passing. The light then illuminated the road showing finally the outside; when the girl stepped forward, she discovered that at the foot of the stairs that was in front of them, there was a group of people who protected themselves from the impact of her attack:

"Next time make sure there is no one who could be injured..."

"Hyoga!" she exclamed "If I get to know that you were behind of that I would do it stronger."

Hyoga smiled in response, he was happy not only to see her safe and sound but to contemplate again Uranus' cloth on her body, that only indicated that Elyn was willing to fight. The girl jumped all the stairs to hug Hyoga but before do it, she noticed that Shun was a little more apart surrounded by two women who turned to look at her:

"Lady Hilda! Flare!"Elyn exclaimed running towards them. "I'm so happy for see both safe..."

Flare approached her and emotion exploded when they hugged. Flare knew Elyn since she was child and seeing her wearing a rare Athena's cloth didn't surprise her at all, she knowing her precedents but Hilda soon returned to her responsibility without paying more attention. When Elyn noticed what she was doing, she discovered that Aphrodite was holding Lyfia, Odin's current representative in the land of Asgard. Hilda of Polaris struggled to transmit her energy and a few minutes later, the woman with blue hair slowly opened her eyes and sat up somewhat disoriented. Everyone sighed in relief, no one had been seriously injured, so Elyn turned and headed for the stairs, hoping that Hilda would also heal Camus' wounds:

"Where do you think you are going?" asked to the girl holding her arm when she passed his side.

Elyn observed him, finding again the coldness that was becoming more and more typical in the Saints of Aquarius:

"I have to go back, Mix is still fighting."

"But it's crazy."

"Do you think I don't know?" Elyn got rid of Camus with fury but soon changed her tone and expression to refer to him, she didn't want to argue with him again "I'm sorry, Camus... but there is no alternative... you have already seen how powerful that Kronos is, I cann't let Missioh fight alone."

"Without a weapon capable of killing a god, you can't do anything, Elyn" Aphrodite told her, standing up, interrupting the conversation.

"What do you mean?"

"Missioh owns the sword of Hades and therefore can face the Megas Drepanon of Kronos. Only he can kill him just as Uranus predicted because he possesses a weapon capable of defeating deities. If you don't have one, you're a hindrance in the fight."

"So what's the use of me be a Planetary Gleam? If I have the power of Uranus it's because I am necessary in this battle, Aphrodite, why don't I have a weapon?"

"You have it..." Camus whispered suddenly. Everyone looked at him, surprised. He knew that at first he had taken it by chance but now he was sure of what his eyes had seen "You can invoke the Gungnir Spear."

Elyn looked at her right hand and looked inside her for the power necessary to bring to reality the crystal spear that had helped her face Kronos. When the weapon appeared in her hand, Lyfia got up to watch it closely, she seemed extremely scared but the more they watched her eyes that spear, the more conviction there was in Camus's gaze:

"It's true...This is Gungnir Spear"

"Is it authentic, Lyfia?" Hilda questioned, very serious.

"Yes... Gungnir's Spear is a demonic weapon but it also belonged for a time to Odin, so it remains a weapon capable of facing the gods. However, it's made of crystal and its energy is different from what almost destroyed us fifteen years ago."

"Because its origin is different" Shun intervened "Elyn was born of a Gold Saint and a native of Asgard, she has in her veins the protection of Odin and the light of Athena; also, thanks to the power of Uranus, the control of her cosmos here is practically absolute, so channeling energy to materialize a divine weapon isn't a problem; the appearance of the spear is different because the will of the one who hold it's to protect people, not to eliminate them... Odin is allowing one of his own people to use the Gungnir Spear because he know the true intentions of Uranus and his Planetary Gleam."

Camus and Aphrodite were speechless as they listened Shun's voice, tone and expressions seemed to be an exact copy of what Shaka would have pronounced, that young saint they had known as the Saint of Andromeda turned out to be a worthy successor to the constellation of Virgo.

On the other hand, the woman with blue hair and representative of Odin looked at Elyn, smiling, her eyes confirmed Shun's words, so the Elyn's heart began to pound, nervous to have such responsibility. However, although she wanted to thank the confidence of others in her, the words didn't come out of his mouth because a very strong tremor destabilized thepeople: Mix and Kronos now fought in the air, wrapped in an abysmal amount of cosmos. The tremors caused a new collapse and a hundred rubble fell on them:

** _CRYSTAL SHIELD!!_ **

Elyn exclaimed and a formidable wall of ice was created on their heads, the snow swirled around the girl's hand, becoming an absolute protection:

"You must go after them, Elyn" Hilda said, calm and determined when the danger happened.

The girl swallowed, somewhat terrified, her heart doubted between staying there and protecting Asgard or launching herself into battle against Kronos:

"But I..."

"Never doubt who are by your side, Elyn." said the voice of Camus behind her, the Ancient Saint of Aquarius approached her and watched her proud "Not only you have the power of Uranus, Odin grants you his weapon and Athena her protection; it's possible that Missioh is destined to be the warrior who defeats Kronos but you are destined to be "the star that watches over all. and I'm sure you will protect us with all your force."

Suddenly, two tears fell from the girl's gaze: Elyn's name came from a star that could only be seen once every fifteen years, that star shone on the day of Elyn birth and the day she got her Gleam, that star also it was Uranus, the ruling planet of the constellation of Aquarius; the legend told that there lived a princess whose only desire was to take care of all the inhabitants of the earth regardless of their origin. That was a legend that only the people of Asgard knew and that surely, Camus would know thanks to Assi, Elyn's mom. She didn't need much more to know that Camus was giving her a clear message and her heart finally melted for him; for the first time since she had seen him, Elyn smiled at him with sincerity and hugged him tightly, wishing with all her being that that hug wasn't the last between the two.

*** 

After leaving behind the space that enclosed them, Missioh was able to release all his power without restrictions. Where they had retired there were no humans who could suffer from the display of their strength, Asgard had always been characterized by its vast expanses of snow where not a single animal without shelter could survive; having fled to those badlands had been a great idea. However, it was the first time he released the full force of his Gleam and the battle began to take him toll, Kronos also showed fatigue in his movements but being a god was constantly recovering energy, so the boy couldn't afford to lose more time.

The battle began again and the clash of the Megas Drepanon and the Hades's sword caused an unprecedented explosion of cosmos, the shock wave disintegrated the scarce surrounding vegetation and the snow evaporated in a matter of seconds. Both looked at each other for a moment, looking beyond each other, Missioh raised his cosmos much more than the established limit, getting Kronos back one step, at that moment, his movement was so fast that not even God himself saw it coming:

** _DARK STINGS!!_ **

Thirteen hits impacted Kronos's body. The god furiously moved his scythe and Mix was forced to jump backwards, his rival stuck a knee in the ground while his breathing accelerated. It was his moment, he had to act without losing a single second more: Missioh reached out his left hand and drew a five-pointed star locked in a circle that floated in the air, the line glowed with a reddish tone and when it was finished, it expanded to the size of its summoner. The boy crossed the center of the circle with his index finger in front of him and as soon as he broke the star, a tiny armor formed around the boy's finger, sharpening his nail like the sting of a scorpion. He just had to hit in one of the thirteen bites and thus, separate the soul of the god from his body:

**_MEIOU NO NAGEKI!!_ **(king's lament)

Only one. He just had to hit one of the thirteen bites.

However, Kronos stopped with a single finger all the momentum that Missioh had taken to attack him. Still on the ground and feeling like his body was filled with a strange tingling, the god drew a devilish smile. A shiver ran down Mix's back, Kronos's power felt suddenly totally renewed, as if he had been born again without a single hint of tiredness:

"Stupid Saints of Athena..." he whispered but his voice was different, with another tone, like he was another person.

Overcoming the speed of light, Kronos threw back his fist and hit Missioh with an excessive force. The shockwave threw Mix several meters back but the boy felt no pain, as if the only thing that had pushed him had been the energy and not the blow:

"It seems you have trouble understanding that we aren't Saints of Athena" said a voice.

Missioh raised his head. Elyn was there, holding Kronos's fist with one hand and her crystal spear with the other. Both engaged in a new battle where neither of them gave an instant to rest or analyze movements. Mix couldn't believe that the god they faced didn't tire in the least. Finally, Megas Drepanon and the Spear of Gungnir stopped in a blow to the unisin. Kronos and Elyn looked into each other's eyes, treating each other equally, forgetting everything around them as if there really were only those who in the Mythological Era were father and son. Kronos and Uranus engaged in a new battle for supremacy. Elyn removed the scythe from Kronos using a wrist twist, both enemies turned on themselves following the rhythm that their weapons guided them; however, when the god positioned himself again in front of the girl to attack her, something went through his chest. Kronos's breathing stopped and a breath of blood came out of his mouth when Elyn removed the lower beak of her weapon from his rival's body. The following movement depended on Mix:

"_Please..._" Kronos said then in an almost inaudible whisper "_...Help me... Uranus..._"

Suddenly, a dark force enveloped the body of the god, driving him mad. Elyn and Mix stood there, still and not knowing what to do because of the words of help they had heard. Really, did Kronos have real reasons to ask them for help?

Without warning, something exploded inside Kronos and the energy it unleashed was so devastating that the earth shook strongly once again. A blackish mist rose above their heads and Elyn distinguished the form of a gigantic person who, for a moment, smiled her and then disappeared. The god shouted in agony, he unable to control what flowed from within. The girl paled with fear, believing that this would be their end...

"Kronos ..." she said.

The image of the god overwhelmed her, making her understand why from the first moment she had wanted to protect him, there was a pain too deep in the soul of Kronos and she couldn't do anything although she knew that if Kronos lost control, the end of the world that everyone knew would definitely come. She took a step forward while looking at the god and the evil force he gave off. For a second, she and he looked at each other, making time stop for both of them:

"_...Uranus, please, stop this..._"


	11. The last gleam of Olympus

The chaos broke out. Kronos absorbed again the dark energy that had dominated him and then, his eyes turned totally black and without expression, as his body began to launch attacks without a clear target. The two Planetary Gleams dodged several of the energy spheres whose place of impact was disintegrated in the act, the cries that emerged from the mouth of the god were devastating as his power was out of control, something had happened with Kronos but none knew what it was what had driven him mad to such an extent.

"And now what, Mix? " Elyn asked.

"We have to kill him..."

"But he's asking us for help, something isn't going well... I know it's crazy but there has to be another solution."

"We have no time, Elyn" replied the boy "We must end this or he will destroy Earth."

Elyn looked at Kronos, the same who from the beginning she had found it impossible to take as a menacing god. The girl's heart broke in two when she realized that her friend was right but her mind kept going around the situation hoping to find a way to end the battle without having to end the life of the deity. 

"Why? Why does he behave like this now?" she wondered. "It's like there are two minds inside him... it's like someone..."

"Maybe that's why he's asking us for help" Missioh said as reply.

Elyn didn't need anything else: thanks to the very accurate blow of the Gungnir Spear, that which dominated Kronos had been disconnected from the god's mind for a moment, allowing him to ask for help from those who fought against him. It was then that she learned that fate had brought them together not to defeat Kronos again but to protect the world from a new danger that it had chosen to use the body of a god whom everyone knew and feared from the past.

"That is not fair... It's not fair that Kronos has returned from the rest that the Gold Saints gave him. I will fight and I will defeat what is using him against his will."

The girl felt anger and pity at the same time, so much so when Kronos threw a sphere at them, she pushed it away using her own strength; that gesture caught the attention of god and as if an ancestral force attracted them, they pounced on each other again. Their weapons collided with violence, displaying a power that raised an abysmal gale; the battle continued without anyone saying a single word, they were absorbed in a confrontation that seemed endless. There were turns, jumps, blows that resonated like thunder in that desert moorland but in reality, the girl was looking for a way to reach Kronos consciousness using all the power that Uranus could give her. Unfortunately, that road was sealed and it was up to Kronos to allow her to help him.

The battle was a clear clash of titans until Elyn pushed Kronos back with all his might, pulling him as far away from her as possible. She watched as the god had his eyes completely black on her and finally began a race to destroy her; she only had a few seconds to protect herself so she entwined the fingers and raised her arms above the head, concentrating all her power in her hands, claiming there all the cold of Asgard and the cosmos of Uranus. That technique she had seen in her teacher and had read it in the books of the Sanctuary and, above all, she carried it in her blood.

_ **AURORA... EXECUTION!! ** _

The snow and the most absolute cold covered Kronos's body just before he reached an attack or he could to protect himself from the legendary technique of the Aquarius Saints. However, the glass soon cracked and the god got rid of the ice that paralyzed him.

_ **ABYSS SWORD!! ** _

The words rang at the same moment Elyn stepped aside allowing a sword penetrate into Kronos's chest: Missioh's weapon shone with a slight reddish hue that came from the guy and from a force coming from beyond of the underworld. Thanks to Elyn's so intense confrontation with Kronos, Mix had had time to invoke all of Hades' power and concentrate it on his sword, needing just a moment to get through his rival. 

"I'm sorry... Kronos..." whispered the girl but the god smiled her for a second, just when his body started to dissapears.

The prophecy had come true but even with that gesture,

Elyn felt empty and saddened because she had perceived in the eyes of the deity a sorrow as deep as the very darkness. She looked at Mix, they were in the middle of an icy moor, panting and exhausted by the battle but their hearts were calming down because the strange atmosphere that surrounded Asgard was evaporating and that could only mean that they had won the battle. Without being able to avoid it, they melted into a hug while their armors was transformed into necklaces again. Elyn inspired Missioh's scent, her lower lip trembled just before tears fell down her face; Mix closed his eyes as he stroked the long hair of Elyn, he didn't want to admit it, but what scared him most was the possibility of losing her friend in battle. He loved her very much, much more than Elyn suspected...

***

When Athena arrived in Asgard, the danger had already completely passed. Leo Ikki and Sagittarius Seiya were the two escorts of the goddess so no enemy had dared to face both saints. It was Polaris Hilda, accompanied by Lyfia and Flare, who received them at the entrance of the Asgard. 

For a few minutes, they talked sympathetically about the time that had passed without news and a strange air of nostalgia enveloped the group. Hyoga and Shun soon joined the talk, announcing that Earth was once again a safe place in its entirety, also they were in turn the ones who officially presented Elyn and Missioh as two new protective warriors of the world, Athena knew the legends about the Planetary Gleams so she wasn't surprised to learn that two villainous gods, such as Uranus and Hades, were behind the armors worn by the two asgardians:

"I knew you had incredible power inside you" Seiya smiled at Elyn.

She said nothing but did smile back. However, the friendly atmosphere was dispersed at the time Aphrodite and Camus appeared. Elyn changed her expression because she didn't want her father and Mix's Master to return to Athena's arms although deep down of her heart she knew that this was inevitable:

"It can't be real..." the goddess whispered with watery eyes "Are you... alive after so long?"

The two men knelt as if they were still servants of Athena, destroying the soul of the girl who watched the scene as her father returned to surrender to his past but she couldn't do anything, the Saints of Athena would always be their faithful protectors even if whether or not they had a cosmos powerful:

"Now we are only mortal, my lady." Aphrodite confessed "Our power as Gold Saints completely vanished but yes, it seems that our life is still going on."

Saori closed her eyes and let the tears run down her face but there was no sadness or sorrow, on the contrary, the goddess was glad to know that her ancient saints could still lead a free life so forgetting the protocol, she knelt before her warriors and hugged them both. When she opened the eyes and got up again, she watched them and then, looked at Ikki and Seiya, followed by Hyoga and Shun, her group of powerful saints were once again reunited although Shiryu remained as protector of the Sanctuary awaiting their return. The future showed her a new generation where others of her old warriors would be by her side again:

"So, it's time to leave then" settled Athena in a determined way.

"Wait!" Elyn exclaimed "Why do you force them to go with you?"

It was no secret that the girl didn't match the ideology of devotion to Athena, so when the goddess turned to look at her, no one was surprised at the rage in Elyn's eyes:

"As you say?" Saori asked gently.

"They. Camus and Aphrodite. You haven't even cared during these years or haven't bothered to look for them... why should they go with you now? Have you asked them if they want to be with you again?"

Everyone was silent without daring to contradict Elyn's words, some because they thought he was right and others for fear of being replicated by the goddess but Athena showed a warm smile and answered the girl serenely.

"They can do whatever they want, Elyn. They are free. If they want to return to the Sanctuary they will be welcome for all the exploits they did in their past life... but if Camus and Aphrodite wish to live or go elsewhere, they are free to do so."

Athena looked at her Ancient Gold Saints and they both thought for a moment of their definitive answer.

***

" _Dear Mix: It's been a long time since all this ended... You don't know how much I miss you even though I've been quite busy, I'm not going to deny it but, you know? In these months many people have come to Asgard... In fact, they all come to stay here after having visited the Sanctuary and that in a way, it makes me happy._

_The first to arrive was **Aldebaran**, he's a nice guy although the cold makes him stay in his house almost most of the time and only comes out on sunny days... luckily, the arrival of **Dohko** encouraged him a lot, they were a good friends right? Of course, when **Mu** arrived everything was a party for those two and since he is here I am learning a lot of our Gleams so when you return to Asgard we will take your necklace for Mu to take a look it and investigate a little more about us. Do you know that I have also learned during this time? I can seek advice in the stars, I never imagined that someone like **Saga** was able to interpret the sky, I always thought it would be difficult to treat him but he is an admirable warrior; his brother, **Kanon**, only came to Asgard for to say me that he was alive and then, he went away -although before leaving he asked me to look after of Saga, it was strange but I felt he was right-. On the other hand, **Shaka** almost always remains seated in a cave, I have tried to bring cushions of all kinds to him so that he is more comfortable but he only listens to me when I take him chocolates. Shaka's strange but he gives a lot of peace of mind when you sit next to him, he's teaching me to meditate although I think it is more difficult than reading the sky. Mix, Can you say me why all Ancient Gold Saints are so handsome? It's difficult to concentrate in something when everyone have a angel face... Oh, I forgot it! It's possible that some of these days I will tell you something of interest about Lyfia... did you know that she has a kind of romance with **Aioria**? At least that's what **Aioros** says, he spends his hours talking with mom about everyone! But I've spied on that couple and it's true! They love so much each other._

_Everything is incredible to me... I never thought that I would see all the Ancient Gold Saints and less that they are living here in Asgard, each one has sought their home although... nothing was more exciting to me than to see how **Shura** was reunited with Camus, They only saw each other from afar, but it was the first time I saw Camus smile really without that smile was for me. So, Mix, when are you coming back? **Aphrodite** and **Deathmask** have already arrived, I didn't know that there could be someone with that mastery for card games and bets, I hope one day I can beat "Masky" although as much as he tries to teach me there is no way to get it, I think is the only thing that doesn't I get to learn. "Dite" said me that "He's a magician with the cards, the bets and other spice things" They have a relationships right? That's nicknames and affirmations are super romantic for be a simple friends._

_Only one Ancient Gold Saint is missing, I'm sure you will come back when you find him._

_I miss you, Elyn. _"

Elyn knew it. She knew that Mix had left Milo for the last on purpose. She had never imagined that her best friend was also a son of a Gold Saint and although she had many questions about it, she would wait patiently for the return of Mix without ask nothing to Aphrodite. But not only Elyn waited with some nervousness for that return, Camus often sat with the girl on the roof of their house, staring at the horizon in hopes of seeing them both come home. Thanks to those moments, the ancient saint of Aquarius was able to connect better with his daughter and understand why being a Planetary Gleam had been a better option than inheriting the cloth of Aquarius: Elyn and Hyoga were very different although both had had him as a reference in their lives and although that each one took their own path, that think created in his interior a warm feeling much more intense than his devotion to Athena. Camus felt he could retire in peace knowing that his daughter and his apprentice would do a great job. Elyn rested her head on Camus's shoulder. Since Kronos had been defeated she hadn't said him "dad" again but they both knew it wasn't necessary. They didn't need to talk too much to understand each other and that was fine. Now, Elyn loved very much Camus and she was very happy for his final decission about stay in Asgard. But although everything seemed to be perfect, she couldn't help thinking every day about Kronos's last words and how "easy" his death had resulted. Elyn felt that there was something else they needed to defeat and that the king of the Titans was still waiting for help somewhere in the world.

However, the passing of days dissipated those doubts little by little and even, time helped Elyn value the Shrine to some extent. Maybe Athena wasn't someone so bad and the Saints weren't the goddess's lap dogs... after all, Hyoga and Seiya had supported her at all times and that couldn't be a bad thing.

She was a Gleam, and who knew if her power would be by her side forever, she should make the most of it and the best place to do it and train without being a freak... it was in Athenas. Greece:

"Are you sure you want to come back?" Camus asked.

"I want to see Hyoga again, I've improved a lot with the cosmos, and I know that Mix and Milo have to go there first. It will be the best place for a reunion."

Elyn looked at her father, Camus also carried a backpack behind him and they both wore coats of hair to survive in the cold of Asgard until they reached civilization, where together they would take a plane and visit Greece because although peace reigned over Earth for the moment, the place of Athena's allies was that: The Sanctuary.


End file.
